Trouble Living With A Delinquent
by heartandstar101
Summary: Courtney decides to run away from home and go to Bridgette's. But, she has to share a room with a delinquent that also crashed at Bridgette's place. How will this affect the prep? Will she survive school with him, too? Will you ever REVIEW? Message me!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is NOT gonna be a 2 shot! R&R!!!!!!)**

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" Screamed my mother.

I sighed in frustration. "It's only a B!" I protested. "It's not like I went down to a F!"

My dad scoffed. "You soon will be, if we keep putting you up for that Nintendo D.S!" He exclaimed, dramatically.

I gasped. "But dad!" I argued. "It's just a B!"

"Do not tell me it's just a B, young lady!" He yelled back, pointing at me, accusing me. "You're grounded for the next 3 months!"

I gasped in shock. "What?!" I screamed. "It's just a B, and you GROUND ME?!"

My mom crossed her arms and gave me a stern look. "Young lady, there is no yelling in this house." She scolded. "only your father can do that."

I growled in anger as my dad proudly grinned. _I have had enough of this family! For once I'm sticking up for myself, and they just say THAT?! If this is how they're going to treat me. I'll move out!_

"Now go to your room, young lady!" My dad ordered, pointing to the stairs.

I growled, but went up to my room. I feel so determined, I cannot let this down. I wanna escape. But how?

I sighed, I knew how. But it was gonna be dangerous, and risk taking. Whatever. I have never felt so determined in my life! And for once, it was NOTHING about school work! NOTHING about financing or college! This was about freedom.

_Bridgette's_

I grinned and pulled out my phone. I tapped my finger on the phone book icon, and scrolled down the list. I finally found Bridgette's number, and called her.

"Hello?" She asked, through the phone.

I smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "Hey Bridgette, I need a favor."

Bridgette gasped. "ME?! OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed. "Ok! OK! I accept your favor!"

I laughed. "You haven't even heard it yet!"

She scoffed. "Psh, who cares?" She questioned, carelessly. "THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!" Bridgette squealed. "Do I get to go to your place? It's totally wicked there!" She exclaimed.

My place was "wicked." I had my own beach, in the backyard. And indoor swimming pool. I also had 2 stories of the house to myself. A library area, and private school area. :) I love my house, but I hate my parents. They're stuck up selfish, worthless, wrinkled, prunes and are not happy for my freedom. They don't give a damn shit about how I'm trapped here at all!

I rolled my eyes. "No, Bridgette." I said. "You're not coming over. I am."

"Cool! Sleep over!" She exclaimed in joy. "But, I have a cousin. So watch out for him!" She warned, but still giddy.

"Bridgette," I calmly said. "I'm going to escape."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm tired of my mom and dad bossing me around, for once, I want freedom. Please?" I pleaded. "Besides, you have a dainty apartment that can fit 3! I could squeeze in! Can't I?" I questioned.

"No you can't." Bridgette replied. "I'm helping out my cousin, and he is gonna stay at my mom's place for a while, until he finds another home to crash into." She explained.

"Oh come on!" I urged. "Isn't there a couch?" I asked. "And can't it form into a bed?"

Bridgette hesitated before sighing through the phone. "I guess I could sleep on the couch. It is quite comfortable."

I smiled victoriously, until Bridgette said, "But that means you'll share a room with my cousin."

I gasped. "WHAT?!"

She laughed. "Don't worry, it won't be that bad!" She calmly said. "He's really nice, once you get to know him."

I sighed in agreement. "Ok, deal. But, how do we tell your mom?" I questioned.

"Oh, she loves guests! She'll definitely want someone as smart as you, to come and stay!"

I smiled in relief. "Alright, I'm gonna pack up. You come out to my front yard once it strucks 9pm. If I'm not there by 9:15 beat it!" I ordered. "Because, I'll probably be caught."

She laughed, but agreed.

--9:03pm

I rushed with my luggage down the elevator. Yes, I said elevator. I should practically be on the: My Crib. Show.

I raced down the red carpet hall and flung outside, I sighed in relief and saw Bridgette outside tapping her foot in a rhythmic way. I rushed over to her, with my stuff.

She sighed in relief, and hugged me. Once pushing me back, she said, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

I giggled. "It's not that hard." I said, walking by her side to her car. "They usual put up wave music that's really loud at this time." I explained.

We both giggled and hopped in the vehicle.

---

Bridgette's apartment, or should I say, mom's apartment was pretty dainty, yet relaxing and just right.

I smiled at the little living room she had, compared to mines.

The wallpaper was colored a bit tan, and there was a black sofa facing a wide screen T.V. 2 bookshelves were placed beside the T.V. Next to the black sofa, led to tile floors. A.K.A the kitchen. There was no door to the kitchen, it was just there.

There was white tiny tiles, and an oven, a modern refrigerator, microwave, and cabinets to stash food.

The dining table was just in front of the shiny white tiles. The dining table was brown, and there was only 4 seats. Ugh, thank god 4!

There was a huge wide window, that had a good view of the brown balcony. Next to the huge wide window, and dining table, was a tiny door where Bridgette's mom slept. I could tell from the familiar snoring. It's not my first time being here.

I took off my shoes and tip-toed with my stuff on the carpet the skinny hall at the left.

There were 2 doors on the left, a huge white door that led to the laundry room, and 1 door to the right. In a corner, laid a laptop that looked brand new, but was actually old.

"So, where will I be sleeping?" I asked, softly.

Bridgette pointed to the door on the right. "There." She instructed. "But be careful. Duncan's still sleeping." She warned.

I laughed. "Tell me more about your cousin, first."

Bridgette bit her lower lip to show that she was thinking. "Um, he's a criminal. He's here because he needs to hide from the officers. They suspect nothing from me now, so this is a good place for him."

I grimaced. "He's a delinquent."

"A flirty delinquent." She added. "So don't fall for him."

I laughed, and rolled my eyes. "Like I would."

Bridgette smiled, and patted my shoulder. "Ok, go." She said.

I walked to the door, and twisted the doorknob. I slowly pushed the door open, and light flood into the dim hallway.

**(A/N: So, review anyone?)**


	2. Sleeping And Puking

**(A/N: Hey THANKS FOR THE NICE REVIEWS! And I know, I didn't do that much detail on chapter 1, but that was because I was in a library typing it there. And I only have a limited time before my session on the computer ends : And sadly, when you press save when you type your document in the library, IT DOESN'T SAVE! So hopefully, this chappie will satisfy you)**

Courtney's Point Of View

I stared blankly at the room I was in. The walls were simply painted white, but someone had sketched in BIOTCH right in the middle of the wall. The flooring was a soft fluffy carpet.

At the right side of the room, there was a window that was blocked by an empty bookshelf. I guess SOMEONE hasn't been studying!,

There was also a gray desk. It had a computer placed there. I never actually HAD a computer, it's hard to remember when's the last time I've actually used one in the library.

In the middle of the room, laid a bed that was anything but disheveled. The blanket was silky and white. There was even a black stripe in the middle of the blanket! The pillows looked fluffy to me. Unlike the ones back home. And I know, it's hard to believe someone that was as rich as me, had just said that. But, truth be told, I actually had NEWSPAPERS stuffed in my pillow cases. My parents are greedy, and I'm guessing you know what I'm saying by now.

In front of the bed, was a huge T.V that was hung up on a wall. The T.V nearly took over the whole wall! Under the television, was a tiny black shelf that was filled with little dainty skulls. Each were hand-made and scary to me. Next to the shelf, and T.V, was a door that probably would lead you into a closet.

My eyes widened as I saw some guy leaning on a window ledge, staring at the night sky.

He had icy blue eyes that looked too cute to resist. A green faux-hawk that just disgusted me. Faux-hawks, and mohawks disgust me just because it takes a LOT of hair gel!

The boy had PIERCINGS on his pale face. UGH, I HATE PIERCINGS!...... Well, actually, I don't "hate" them, I'm more afraid of them. They usually tell me that the person who has the piercings, is gonna strangle a girl like me. It's terrifying to think of a thought, of someone choking me, and shaking my body while doing so.

He had a light yellow undershirt that stook out just a little under his black, long-sleeved overshirt. His overshirt, like I said was black, but it also had a skull on the middle. And not the normal, human skull, but a round weird looking skull that freaked me out!

His pants were short, only because the guy had short legs! XD The good part about him was that he was ACTUALLY wearing red hightops, normal red.

"Who are you?" I asked, suspiciously.

The dude turned around and smirked at me. His elbows leaned on the window ledge while staring at me. "Name's Duncan." He introduced. "Bridgette's cousin. And you must be that little preppy girl! Courtney!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "I AM NOT A PREP!" I retorted, while putting hands on my hips.

He laughed at my angry position and did not back down at my angry snarl. "You sure do look like it, princess."

"Princess?!" I nearly screamed. "Do not call me princess!" I snapped. "You're such a pain in the ass, and I've hardly even KNOW you!"

He arched his eyebrow. "Your point, princess?" He asked, saying my "nickname" slowly, and teasingly.

I growled at the boy who had just teased ME. "My point is, to stop annoying the hell out of me!" I ordered.

"It's my job." He sang. His face then turned questioning. "What are you even doing here, this is MY room."

I scoffed. "It's NOT, your room. Bridgette told me, this was mines." I protested.

He grinned and made a suggestion that nearly made me puke in my mouth. "We can always share the place."

Ooh, that's it. I-I........ BLAGH!

Bridgette's Point Of View

I swung open the door of Duncan's and gasped in shock as I saw Courtney HURLING on the floor. I grimaced as the smell came to my nose.

"EWE!" I shrieked. My eyes then turned away from the green blob to glare at Duncan. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing." He simply answered. "All I did was ask if we could share the place and-"

Courtney hurled louder, and her face actually looked green. The smell nearly made my nose fall off in disgust. "Really, Duncan?" I questioned. "You think I'm actually gonna believe THAT?"

"You should, but if you don't, it's your problem."

I growled and let Courtney continue puking on the white carp- Shit!

I pulled Courtney to her feet and brought her to a garbage can that seemed hidden, but really wasn't. She continued puking there, until she was finally done.

"Duncan, go clean up the mess." I ordered, still staring down at Courtney who was breathing heavily.

"Fine."

I hesitated until I heard the door slam shut behind me.

"Courtney, are you alright?" I asked, my eyes grew worried and I felt my own heartbeat go faster. She is my best friend.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered. "Ugh, my breath smells horrible!" She complained. "And stomach hurts too."

I laughed and raced to the chipped white door that was beside the T.V. I entered into the door, it leads to another hall. (:O) But there's only 2 doors in the hall. (:) I rushed into the right door, that led me into the bathroom.

The bathroom is tiled tan for the flooring. And a bit of a darker tan for the walls. There's a mirror that has a curving design of gold bordering the glass, and a tan counter underneath the hung up mirror. On the counter is a silver faucet.

The toilet is a few feet away from the sink. And it's fluffed red (absorbent) for the seating and simply white if you put the seating up. The shower covers the right and left corner, and is only covered with a shiny clear slide glass, that you could easily see through.

I searched around for a napkin, quickly snatched one, then got out. Courtney burped as I came back, and giggled. Duncan was already done scrubbing the carpet.

I scowled at him as I gave Courtney a napkin, to wipe her face. "You're such a pig sometimes." I insulted. "Why can't you ever be nice, for once?" I asked, harshly.

He grinned at me. "I am nice." He insisted. "And flirty." Duncan added with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "Everyone KNOWS you have a girlfriend, stupid." I pointed out. "And I wouldn't mess it with her."

He rolled his eyes. "You hate Gwen." He reminded. "And that's the only reason why I'm dating her." He declared, proudly.

"Nuh-uh!" I protested. "Gwen happens to be-" I hesitated before choking out the word softly, but still the delinquent could hear it. "Friend."

Courtney stood up and threw the green napkin away. "Who's Gwen?" She asked.

"Bridgette's 'friend.'" Duncan explained, leaning his head onto a pillow.

I growled. "She IS my friend." I declared. "We've been best buds since preschool."

"There was nobody named Gwen in preschool." Courtney pointed out.

I nudged her with my elbow as Duncan started to laugh. "You're such a liar Bridge." He teased.

"I am NOT!" I argued. "Now go to sleep, my mom can wake up any minute."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Oh sure, why irritate the fat ass, heavy sleeper?"

"Exactly, now go to sleep." I ordered, turning off the lights as I left. I sighed as I closed the door.

_Those 2 will NOT get along._

Duncan's Point Of View

I smirked as I saw Courtney's eyes twinkle in the dark. _She looks so cute. And sexy. *purrs*_

"So princess," I started flirtatiously. "You still wanna sleep on the WET carpet?" I asked, teasingly.

I could still see Courtney's scowl in the dim light. "Ugh, just scoot over."

_VICTORY IS MINE!_

I scooted over and slid down, until my head gently plopped down on my fluffy pillow.

"If I wake up naked, I'll cut your balls off." Courtney muttered.

I snickered in delight. "So? It still means you'll get a good look at my balls. Maybe even a suck, if I'm lucky."

"EWE!" She shrieked. "You're so nasty!"

I wrapped my arms around Courtney's waist, and I could hear her swallow. "The nastiest."

"You're such a pervert." She insulted, pushing my arms away. "Why don't you give it a rest for once, and fall asleep."

"Hidden desires, baby." I reminded.

"Ugh, not happening. Besides, you said you had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, but I ALSO said that I only date her to get Bridgette annoyed."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did." I argued.

"No you did not."

"Yes I did, princess."

"Ugh, you so didn't."

"I DID!"

"Didn't."

"Did."

"DIDN'T!"

"DID!"

"UGH, WHATEVER!" Courtney finally screamed in defeat. "You did, now go to sleep."

"Knew it." I proudly teased.

"GO TO SLEEP."

"Hm.............. Maybe I'll wait."

"Duncan! This isn't funny anymore!"

"Since when has this conversation gone funny to you?" I asked.

"Ever since you talked."

"Not a good excuse." I pointed out.

"It is to me, now go to sleep. You're really bugging me, and I'd like to close my eyes for once."

I sighed and placed my arm on Courtney's waist. Courtney didn't do anything, I could feel her body rise, then slowly loosen.

Minutes passed until finally, Courtney's breathing had gone slow and steady. I leaned forward to see the expression the sexy brunette had.

She had a pleasant smile, her cheeks were rosy red and her mouth was parted by just an inch. I smiled at how beautiful and calm she looked, unlike the real awake Courtney. Whatever, it wouldn't make a difference if the girl's asleep or not, she's still hot!

I nodded in agreement to myself, and leaned more forward to give this crazy hot mocha hair girl a kiss.

Really, Courtney has tan skin that makes me go crazy, it matches her, and makes her hot. Even though he hair is lighter than her skin, she's still hot. And if you look closely, you could see light brown highlights, they maybe even tan highlights, I can never tell. Her onyx eyes always shimmer in the dark, and I love it when those eyes widen in shock nor confusion. _She's so cute. _

I smiled as my lips touched hers, but it only lasted for a second until I found myself pinned down by the girl I've just awoken. She glared at me angrily, I love that too.

"UGH, I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU!" She screamed. Her grip became more firm, and I was pressed down into the soft mattress more deeper.

I chuckled and moved my legs so I could feel a little something-something. "Trusting huh?" I questioned. "You gave it a shot."

"Yeah, I did. And I at least expected only an arm, but you- UGH!"

"You know you liked it." I said with a wink.

"I did not like it, and even if I did, I would never stop the kiss."

"Then why did you stop?" I asked, jokingly.

I felt a hand slap me in the face. My face only burned for a second, for I was used to such slaps from girls like her. Back in the slammer, female officers would slap me with their leather glove if I tried to flirt.

There was a moment of silence, until Courtney spoke. "Why don't you go to sleep? If I give you another chance-"

"Another chance?" I questioned, then I smirked in agreement. "Alright, fine."

"Don't try anything stupid, or I'll feed your head to the pigeons." She, again, warned.

"What happened to, 'or I'll cut your balls off'?" I asked, teasingly/

I could sense her rolling her eyes, irritated far too much again. "Just shut up and sleep."

"Hidden desires." I mocked again.

"Ugh, in your dreams."

"I'll keep dreaming, princess." I declared.

"UGH! With you, I will NEVER go to sleep!" She screamed, irritated. "I'm sleeping on your kitchen table!" She declared, flicking on the lights.

My eyes burned, and everything seemed blurry until I blinked a couple of times to regain focus.

"Wait!" I called after her desperately._ If some chick will sleep next to me for the night, I CANNOT blow the opportunity!_

Courtney paused for a second with a smirk that just made my dick go mad. I took a deep breath to relax. "Um, I'll stop." I said.

She scoffed. "Sure..."

"No, really!" I insisted. "One tiny, itst bitsy little chance, wouldn't hurt, right?" I asked.

She frowned in defeat. "Alright, fine. But this is the last one. I don't want any comments from you, for the whole night!"

I nodded in agreement and smirked as she hopped back in bed.

"Can I at least-"

"NO!"

I sighed. "Fine." I placed my arm on Courtney's waist, and snuggled closer to my little teddy bear. "G'night."

She sighed as I played no jokes on her, nor teases. "Good night."

**(A/N: Well, at least you got some facts that WILL help you out with the 3rd chappie.... REVIEW PLEASE! AND I HOPE THIS HAS ENOUGH DETAIL!)**


	3. Where Did They Go?

**(A/N: Lol you guys make the best reviews. : Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!! This chapter is based on a true story.)  
**

Courtney's Point Of View

I got up early in the morning so I wouldn't hear Duncan's annoying tease. Ugh.

I tip-ted out of the room and smiled down at the happy smile that was glued onto the pierced face of Duncan's.

I got out of the room with a robe on, and saw a blond woman sitting on a chair, reading a newspaper.

She looked like she could be the mother of Bridgette. She had pale skin, and light blue eyes, her hair was curled and blond. She looked like she was in her mid 30s.

Bridgette popped out of a door in the hall and smiled at me. "Hey mom." She called to the blond hair woman, the woman looked up and gave me a questioning look. "This is Courtney, my best friend." Bridgette explained. "She needs a place to stay, you wouldn't mind, would you?"

The blond girl nodded, her curls bounced along with her shoulder. "Of course I wouldn't mind!" She exclaimed, giving me a hug, then pushing me back. "I had always looked forward for another member of the family. But, sadly, we don't have a room for her to sleep in."

"I came here last night." I said. "And slept in your cousin's room. Bridgette took the couch."

Bridgette nodded. "But it's really comfy ma, I'm not complaining."

Bridgette's mother grinned. "I never knew your best friend was interested in your cousin, Bridgette." She teased.

I scoffed. "I have the least bit of interest for that delinquent." I protested. "He's a real pig in my book."

Bridgette's ma nodded in agreement. "I hear ya." She agreed. "Anyways, my name is Brenda, you can call me ma if you want." She offered.

I giggled. "I feel at home already."

"That's good. Now, what do you 2 girls want to eat?" Brenda asked. "Cereal, pancakes?"

Bridgette raised her hand. "Cereal."

"Pancakes." I said, proudly.

Suddenly, I heard a door slam shut and yawn. "Make that 2."

I rolled my eyes as the total pervert came in view, his natural grin was what bothered me the most today.

"Ah, Duncan, you're awake!" Brenda exclaimed, hugging Duncan. "I'll whip up some pancakes for you, too."

Duncan's grin grew wider as Brenda head on in to the kitchen, there was no wall that blocked your sight from the kitchen, so she could easily spy.

"Isn't it great having another piece for the family?" Duncan teased, leaning forward to me.

I pushed him back, rolling my eyes. "You need manners, Duncan."

Bridgette nodded in agreement. "And hygiene." She added, pointing teasingly.

"Shut-up, I took a shower yesterday." He hissed.

Bridgette laughed. "And the water was totally brown."

"No it wasn't, it was green."

I didn't grimace at that, Duncan's hair dye is green.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. "Whatever." She said. "Courtney, you need to go with Duncan to Target."

I raised my eyebrows as Duncan cheered in the background. "Excuse me?" I questioned. "Why can't I go alone?"

"Because, you don't have a ride, but Duncan has." She explained, with a smirk. I scowled at her. _She's only pairing me up with him to bug me. Ugh, I guess I can handle it. I mean, it's a good payback for crashing here._

"Alright, fine." I agreed with gritted teeth.

"Great, you guys can leave after breakfast." Bridgette directed. "Courtney, I'll let your borrow my credit card. Duncan has the list of supplies you need to buy for school."

"Oh, so this is for school."

"Yeah, you're going to public."

I cheered in joy. "Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Uh... Not awesome." Bridgette said. "The people there, are total pigs."

"So what? I can handle it." I said proudly. "Besides, I can handle Duncan."

Bridgette grinned and leaned forward. "That's because you like him."

I rolled my eyes. "No I don't." I argued. "He's a total delinquent, pervert, and man-whore."

Duncan snickered at my comment, and started to watch T.V. He flipped onto Vh1 to watch the 20 countdown thingy.

"Your point?" Bridgette asked, teasingly.

"Ugh, you know my point." I snapped.

"Breakfast is ready!" Brenda exclaimed, cheerfully.

_She heard everything._

She danced around to the dining table and set down the plates on the table mats.

"What do you guys want, milk?" She asked, going to the refrigerator.

"Well, sure." Duncan agreed, staring at my- "I'd love some, Courtney."

I rolled my eyes and thumped Duncan's forehead with my hand. "You're pushing it." I barked.

"That's what I do." He sang.

_What an annoying punk._

"I'll have juice." I said, Bridgette raised her hand in the air. "I'll have one too."

Brenda nodded while pouring some milk into a medium sized cup. "Milk, and two cups of juice." She reminded herself, aloud.

I pranced around to the table, and sat down sat beside me with a grin, and Bridgette sat on the other side.

* * *

I finished my breakfast 1st and rushed to my/Duncan's bedroom. _Ugh, I HATE sharing! Especially, with someone like Duncan._

I went into the chipped door that was always next to the T.V, it happened to lead me to a hall of 2 doors. I shrugged and went in one, finding myself in a bathroom.

The tiles were tan, and the walls were marble tan with white specks. A mirror with a bordered gold around the glass, was hung up on the tan marble wall. Underneath the mirror was a nice looking counter, that was also tan. _Is tan Duncan's favorite color? _

The shower stretched from the right corner, to the left, and there was only a slide glass that was as clear as day. I shivered and reminded myself to lock the bathroom door if I ever wanted to take a shower. _It wouldn't even matter, Duncan can pick the lock. _NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna buy a shower curtain.

I nodded in agreement to myself and hurried took off my shirt. _I hurried back into the bedroom to take out a nice outfit to wear in the summer day. I picked out a black tank top and denim shorts, that were really, short. I rushed back into the bathroom, just in case Duncan would come along._

Back in the bathroom, I locked the door, even if it was worthless and just a waste of time, I still locked it. I pulled off my pajama pants and smugly, threw my pajamas on the tile floor.

The door suddenly swung open, and out popped the little delinquent who had, obviously, picked the lock.

"Ooh....."

"DUNCAN!" I screamed, pushing him away from me. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He laughed and held up his hands as a shield. "Alright, alright, I'll give you a minute to change." He promised, leaving the room. "But, I would just like to say..... You have a nice ass."

I rolled my eyes at his compliment and pushed him out of the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and started to change._ UGH! I HATE THAT STUPID COUSIN OF BRIDGETTE'S!_

I slipped into my new outdoor outfit and brushed my hair. I was done in just 5 minutes, and skipped out of the bathroom merrily.

Duncan grinned, he was in a new outfit too. Just a white tank top with denim shorts. He then slipped on another alike black skull shirt.

I rolled my eyes, and put my hands on my hips."How many shirts do you have, that have a skull?" I asked.

He turned around to face me with an infamous smirk. "21." He answered, happily.

I, again, rolled my eyes. "Why did I even ask?"

He chuckled and followed me out the bedroom that we share.

Bridgette was waiting for me in the living room, she grinned as she saw us walking together.

"Aw....." She cooed. "You guys are such a cute couple."

I growled. "We are not. We're total opposites." I retorted, snatching the credit card that she had held in her hand.

She snickered and waved to us goodbye. "Come back ASAP, Courtney!" She called as I slipped on some sandals.

"Maybe we'll come back at 5." Duncan said.

She rolled her eyes. "You can't, it's only 9:06am."

He arched his eyebrow, questioningly. "Since when have YOU been a time master?" He asked, teasingly.

"Worst tease ever." She pointed out. "Now go."

I walked outside of the apartment and waited for Duncan to come out too. He grinned as I gave him a scowl.

"Waiting for me, huh?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I don't know where your car is-"

"It's NOT a car."

I groaned and imagined a motorcycle in my head. "Do you at least have a helmet?" I asked, hopefully.

He scoffed. "Why would I have that?"

I growled at him and walked straight, ahead of him.

I went down the dirty stairs that led to the sidewalk. "Where to now?"

He pointed west to a driveway that was only a few feet off the sidewalk. He also laughed as I made a dumbfounded face.

I slapped him and went straight ahead. "You're such an ogre."

"And you're such an insane princess."

"How am I insane?" I asked, sharply.

"Well, first of all, you're bunking with a delinquent," He pointed to himself proudly. "And second, you just slapped one."

I scoffed. "So?" I questioned. "You don't even mind!"

He smirked. "Let's just say, I'll let that one pass." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "You can't hit a girl, stupid." I teased.

He slid closer to my side. "Oh, but I can." He declared, proudly.

I laughed getting a disturbing picture in my head. "Raping doesn't count."

"Hey!" Duncan protested. "I may steal, run around naked, and shoot some unknown people, but I DON'T rape." Duncan argued, with a stern scowl like mines.

"And I don't get A pluses." I said, sarcastically.

"I'm serious." He snapped.

"Yeah, I'm serious too."

He growled, but said nothing. He only hopped onto the motorcycle and waited impatiently for me to hop on too.

I sighed and hopped on, my arms wrapped around Duncan's waist in misery.

"See, this is why I got a motorcycle-"

"Why?" I questioned. "To show it off?"

"No." He answered, slowly and annoyingly. "So that I could cuddle with the girl behind me, or at least, she cuddles me."

I giggled. "And what happens if a boy needs a lift?" I asked, curiously.

"I'll tell him, 'Too bad bio-tch, seat's taken by my imaginary friend.' Then I'd take off."

I laughed at his answer and tightened my grip on Duncan's waist. "You're so rude."

"You're so insane." He repeated, starting the engine.

It roared loudly, which startled me. But it soon calmed and Duncan was able to drive.

_I hate the sound of a motorcycle's engine.......It's so loud. _I buried my face into Duncan's back, afraid of the view and the cold rush of the wind.

_Let me correct myself. I HATE motorcycles! That's including the engine!_

On the road, Duncan was cutting through cars and making turns that nearly made me fall off.

I gripped tightly and whimpered for the ride to be over.

_Ugh, I can't believe I have to ride a motorcycle. And with HIM?! UGH!  
_

I nearly cheered aloud when Duncan parked in a parking space, next to Target. I quickly got off, even before Duncan stopped the engine. He laughed as I fell on the pavement. I picked off some rocks that go stuck onto the palm of my hand. Duncan helped me up, and put his arm on my waist.

"You're so clumsy." He teased, sighing at the end of his laughter and sentence.

I frowned. "And you're such a teaser."

"Get used to it, honey."

"How many nicknames do you have for me?" I asked, sharply and irritated.

He smiled proudly. "A lot."

"Figures." I muttered, flicking off Duncan's arm. "Now where's that list Bridgette gave you?" I asked, harshly.

He gave me the list, carelessly.

I read off the list aloud. "5 notebooks, 1 white binder, 24 sharpened pencils, 2 erasers, sharp blade scissor, 5 dry erase markers that are not colored yellow, a dry erase board, 5 laminated folders, crayons, colored pencils, markers, plain white t-shirt, pencil pouch, and a...... Sock?"

Duncan laughed and snatched back the list. "Hey look!" He exclaimed. "They don't ask you to bring 2!"

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic joke. "What kind of school am I going to?" I questioned, more to myself than to the delinquent by my side.

"Hobo school." Duncan joked, rolling his eyes playfully. He then smirked. "And I'll be there too."

I smirked back. "Yeah, but you have a girlfriend, and she won't like it if you're always with me." I reminded.

"Since when have you cared about me and my relationship with Gwen?" He asked, suspiciously.

"I don't, I'm just teasing."

His smirk grew, which made my smirk drop down into a scowl. "OR, you care about me." He teased, smugly.

I scoffed at his ridiculous comment. "Oh puh-lease, why would I need to care about a delinquent's life?" I questioned. "I have my own."

"Yeah? Well, your life's boring. Don't you want some thrill, for once?" He asked, suggestively.

"I already got a 'thrill' on that motorcycle." I snapped.

He arched his eyebrow, then suddenly gave me a challenging expression. "You call THAT a thrill?" He questioned. "I call that a ride."

I frowned. "I am a normal, hard-working private school student, Duncan." I reminded. "I'm not used to these kinds of stuff, so that 'ride' you call, is a thrill to me."

He grinned. "So you enjoyed it."

I rolled my eyes. "I did not enjoy-" I paused and reminded myself the sentence I had said earlier, then frowned in defeat. "Maybe a little." I confessed, entering the shop.

Duncan grinned in satisfaction. "Knew it!" He said, with a high-pitch voice.

I growled at his irritating sound and pulled out a cart. It was painted red, the theme of the store. "So, where's the supply isle?" I asked, curiously.

I have never been to a store in my whole life, but I have seen many pictures of this place. With all the isles and save offs they announce... It's like a busy street in New York. But, I have never imagined the store so cold, nothing like the outdoors, where it is warm and sunny.

The tiles were shiny, and specked green and yellow. Isles of stuff were both on the left and right.

"It's way in the back." Duncan said.

I sighed in boredom. But noticed some Goth chick Duncan was staring at. I couldn't help but feel jealousy in my heart. _What am I thinking?! I don't even know this dude!_

The Goth chick had black hair and blue highlights. Her pale skin was alike to Duncan's, well, maybe Duncan's was a little tiny bit tanned. Anyways, the girl had these onyx eyes like me and a weird shirt with a weird skirt with black boots.

She smirked directly at Duncan, who only gave a plain, bored look back.

The Goth chick came to us with her smirk. "Hey Dunkie!" She exclaimed, giving Duncan a tiny kiss on the cheek. I nearly growled aloud at that. "Who's your little friend?" She asked, staring plainly, and carelessly at me.

"My name's Courtney." I introduced. "I'm just Duncan's friend."

"Oh, well my name's Gwen." She introduced, my eyes widened in shock at the familiar name. "How come you're here with him?" She questioned, suspiciously.

"Just going shopping." Duncan answered for me. "She's going to the same school as were are, and she needs supplies." He explained.

"Wait up!" Someone called, running to Gwen. Gwen made a frown and turned around. The guy chuckled a bit. "You always run away."

Gwen rolled her eyes then turned back to us. "This is my brother, Trent." Gwen introduced, pointing to the dude behind her.

I nearly drooled in front of him. _He looks SO cute!_

The boy had messy black hair that stopped right at his ears. He had turtle green eyes and a bit of tan skin, only a dash though. This so called "Trent" was wearing a long-sleeved camo shirt. Well, at least the sleeves were, the rest of the shirt was colored light green. A black hand print was in the middle of the shirt. Trent wore a black belt, with a square buckle that popped out of his shirt. He had ordinary black pants and green/dark green shoes.

"Hey, who are you guys?" Trent asked, leaning on the cart that Duncan had stopped.

"Duncan."

"Courtney."

He smiled at me, and paid no attention to me, I left Duncan's side to go to Trent's. So now Trent and I were following the 2 fake lovebirds to the supply isle.

"You don't happen to be a new student, are you?" Trent asked, curiously, and hopeful that I would say yes.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Are you.... Going to Oak Hill?"

I laughed, I had a feeling like I was being interviewed! "Nah, I actually don't know. Bridgette hasn't told me yet."

"What?"

I giggled. "Sorry, to much info. So, are you going to be a new student?" I asked.

He nodded. "Oak Hill, Gwen's going to show me around." He explained. "Well, that's what she said. But I doubt it, she usually runs off to find her boyfriend." We both snickered and hoped Duncan and Gwen didn't hear that. "She's just too paranoid to be hanging out with a boy like Duncan." Trent pointed to the delinquent who was pushing the cart, talking to Gwen, and smirking at her. Trent then turned to me with a grin. "You're not paranoid, but still, you shouldn't be hanging out with Duncan."

I laughed and punched Trent in the upper arm, gently and playfully. "So what?" I questioned. "Does that mean I'm not popular enough?"

"No, it's just that, you're a goody-goody and he's a delinquent. A bad boy, a-"

"An ogre." I added, interrupting his speech.

Trent laughed. "Bugs you, huh?" He questioned, nudging me with his elbow.

"Yeah, he's an annoying freak." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "But, sometimes-" I paused, and started to blush. "Never mind."

"Oh come on." Trent urged. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" I asked, innocently.

"'But sometimes.....'?"

I scowled, the infamous one that I usually gave Duncan when he teases, or acts like himself. "There's nothing to tell." I said, looking away from the fellow convincer.

He chuckled. "Ya gotta have a heart for a stranger."

I pushed him playfully. "Shut-up."

"Make me, little girl." He teased.

We both laughed together and turned left when Gwen and Duncan turned left.

"What class are you going to in Oak Hill?" I asked, wisely changing the subject.

He shrugged. "Beats me, Gwen hasn't told me yet." He answered.

"Well that's sucks."

"I doesn't, really. I mean, why would I WANT to know?" He asked. "It's so obvious that my teach will be old and fat."

A giggle escaped my lips, and I felt myself blush as I did so. Trent grinned at me giggling, and finally sighed once I stopped.

"Ain't I a comedian?" He joked, leaning on the white wall.

"You are, but you shouldn't be. You should be a farmer!" I suggested.

He laughed and we started jogging towards the Goth and the delinquent, who had left us behind.

We finally got back to where we were.

"I'll keep that in mind." Trent said, rolling his eyes with a smile.

Duncan and Gwen stopped. Duncan shoved me the list, and Gwen did the same to Trent.

"We;ll catch up with you guys outside." Gwen said.

"But, I can't find my way in this shop!" I protested.

"Relax, I do." Trent said, with a smile. "You guys go, we won't take long."

Duncan snickered for some reason. "Oh, take your time." He urged.

"And don't forget about your car keys." Gwen reminded Trent.

Trent nodded and pulled out a key chain that dangled in the air. He soon shoved it back in his pocket and turned to me.

"Well, at least they left the cart." I said, pushing the cart near the supplies that were plopped on the shelves.

"I wonder what they're up to." Trent wondered.

I laughed. "You could've asked."

"How fun would that be?" He questioned.

I shrugged. "Maybe it wouldn't be fun to just ask, but it would be fun to get out of here quickly!" I urged.

"What? Are you scared of me?" He asked. "I'm no rapist."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I know that." I said.

He smirked. "You're some kind of smart ass that reads body language, aren't ya?" He asked, knowing the answer.

I got all my supplies except for one on a high shelf. The 24 case pencils. Trent got it for me with a smile.

I sighed and finally answered his question, and I also thanked him! :) "Yes."

"Cool. I never knew someone as hot as you would be a smart ass."

I pushed him playfully and started getting his stuff, from his list. "Not ALL smart asses have to be ugly." I retorted.

"But MOST are." He replied. "And some are even retarded."

"You're too cruel." I said with a chuckle.

"Tell that to Harold."

I arched my eyebrow and stopped chuckling. "Who's Harold?"

Trent ginned. "Some retarded smart ass." He answered, getting his notebooks.

"Ewe, never introduce him to me." I ordered.

"Did I mention, he's part stalker too?" He asked. "He's always stalking me if I'm alone with a girl, besides my sister." He said. "I think he's gay, and wants me."

I pushed him playfully. "Ewe!"

He laughed. "Well, it could be true."

"Don't tell me you're gay too."

He snickered. "Why would I be here alone with you if I were gay?" He questioned.

I started to feel the light color of pink rush up, and explode on my cheeks. I knew what he meant, it was a flirtatious question.

"H-Have we got everything?" I asked, trying to change the subject, yet AGAIN.

"Yup, now lets go to the front , so we can buy." He suggested. "I can pay for you, if you want."

I smiled. "That's really sweet, but my friend let me borrow her credit card."

"Wow, she must really trust you." Trent said, pushing the cart with me.

"She does, we're best friends. We've been that way since preschool." I explained.

"Still....... Want me to pay for you? It would be a favor for your friend too."

I eyed Trent suspiciously. "What's the catch?" I asked.

"Being with you is great, I don't need anything else." He said.

The blushy colors turned darker on my cheeks, and I felt the tingle grow.

Something caught my eye. Trent groaned in misery for some reason.

"Here he comes." He said, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, a dude with glasses and a little bit of facial hair popped out of the isle in front of the supply one.

The dude had a sort of scarlet/orange hair that reached up to his long neck. The dude had green eyes and, like I said, a little bit of facial hair. He wore a pink long-sleeve undershirt under his blue over shirt. The blue shirt had a picture of a hamburger on the middle. The scarlet/orange hair nerd had dark green pants and over sized shoes.

"Harold!" Trent exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" He asked, ACTING glad to see him.

"Just wanted to buy a shirt, heh heh." The Harold boy said, picking up a clothes hanger that had a bra on it.

I giggled as Trent asked. "Isn't that a bra?"

"Damn it, wrong clothing." Harold said, picking out another different clothing.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your, uh.... Search, but, isn't that the woman's isle?" I asked.

Harold looked up, and blushed. "Y-Yeah forgot."

He came closer to us, and bowed down to me. "But, it is a great pleasure to see someone like you."

I arched my eyebrow as he took my hand and leaned forward to kiss it, I quickly yanked it away. "EWE!" I shrieked, Trent snickered.

"Hey, you didn't let me finish!" Squeaked the nerd. "GOSH!"

"Courtney, like I said, this is the retarded nerd." Trent introduced, pointing to the nerd still kneeling on the ground.

"HEY!" Harold said, getting up on his feet. "I happen to be a NERD, not retarded nerd!" He protested.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. "Why are you here anyways? To spy on us?" I asked, suspiciously. I knew the answer though, Trent had said he was a total stalker, and may be interested in men.

"NO!" He argued. "I hardly know you, I came here to stalk- er, I mean, visit Trent." He explained, LIAR.

"I thought you were buying a shirt for yourself." Trent said.

Harold blushed. "Oh yeah, forgot."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I should leave you 2 alone." I suggested pushing the cart all by myself.

Trent followed me, leaving Harold behind there with a scowl.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I giggled. "Leaving the gay lovebirds alone."

He scoffed. "I'm not gay." Trent argued. "I just happen to like teasing the retards."

I shook my head and made a tsk-tsk sound. "Very disapproving." I scolded, sarcastically.

He laughed and stopped the cart once we reached a cashier. Trent bought the stuff for BOTH of us.

"Thanks." I thanked in a whisper to Trent.

"No prob."

The cashier bagged the last supply and told us carelessly to have a nice day.

I took out the stuff and returned the cart, the stuff wasn't heavy at all. And there was only 4 bags.

"Come on Trent." I urged. "Duncan and your sister may be waiting too long."

Trent followed me as I rushed outside into the warm sunny day.

Cars streamed on the road, honking only to wave to some people sitting on a bench in a corner.

"Hey, where are they?" I asked.

**(A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE? It's 4,925 words long! AT LEAST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	4. She Is So Mine

**(A/N: Aw...... U guys are SO sweet when it comes to reviewing! : Thanx so much!!! Anyways, here's the next chappie! Oh, by the way I've noticed I'm not a "favorite" for anything...... :)**

Courtney's Point Of View

Trent ran to my side. "Hey, where are they?" He asked me, rhyming.

I rolled my eyes at his joke. "I don't know." I muttered. "This sucks like hell." I whined, sitting down on a bench.

"What? Being with me?" Trent asked, his eyes deepen and I could see sad crap almost come out of his eyes.

I laughed at how worried he had gotten. "No." I answered. "But, that did cheer me up."

Trent smiled, in relief, or that I cheered him up. "You're welcome." He said, bowing down. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms."You're pathetic." I insulted.

"And you're pretty." He complimented.

I giggled, and felt myself blush again. "Wow, you really know how to make girls feel good." I muttered, more to myself than to him.

"I'm not a charm." Trent pointed out. "But, I am a friend."

I smiled and looked up at the messy black hair kind person. "Yeah, you are."

"Ok.. Let's cut the crap, and get out." Trent said.

I rolled my eyes and followed Trent walk across the street to the parking lot.

"Hey! Where's Duncan's-" I paused, and finally knew the answer. "Bastards."

Trent snickered at my taboo word. "Sometimes you just have to say it." He said, teasingly.

"You don't happen to have a ride, do you?" I asked, hopeful it was not a motorcycle.

"Yeah, remember?" Trent reminded. "I held up my key chain when Gwen asked me if I had it."

"No wonder she asked!"

"What? I don't get it."

I frowned at his stupidity. "They at least cared." I said. "I mean, they left us with YOUR car, they didn't leave us stranded."

"Yup, stranded in a parking lot with a hot chick is really bad." Trent said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

I arched my eyebrow at the boy, who I thought was polite, not horny. "Hot chick?" I questioned.

He smirked. "It's a compliment."

I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"So... Need a lift?" Trent asked, walking to his car.

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed, pushing him playfully. "And you know that." I scolded.

He laughed at my nagging. "It wouldn't hurt to ask, now would it?" He questioned. I kept silent, which brought him to more laughter.

"Ugh, sometimes you're as bad as Duncan." I muttered.

"Ooh, is that a compliment?" He asked. "I know you like bad." He said with a wink.

"You know too much." I snarled, weakly.

"I'm your smart ass!" He exclaimed, pointing to himself. "AND I'm not as retarded and ugly as Harold, BONUS!"

I laughed at how pathetic and immature he was being, and I knew it was all to make me laugh, which worked.

"Come on." He urged out a giggle from me.

"That's my ticklish spot!" I exclaimed, giggling uncontrollably.

Trent stopped with a grin. "Good to know."

I rolled my eyes and waited for Trent to pull out his key chain and press a button that would make his car squeak.

Soon enough, he did. A dark green van lightened its headlights for a fleeting moment and called to us with its annoying squeak.

"Green, huh?" I questioned teasingly.

"Shut-up." He hissed. "It has nothing to do with my shirt."

I narrowed my eyes, practically asking him in my mind "Really?"

He finally sighed in defeat, and spat the truth. "Ok, fine. I chose this car BECAUSE of my shirt."

I giggled. "Good to know."

"It IS good to know, cause now you know my favorite color is green!" He exclaimed, happily.

"My favorite color is icy light blue. It makes me shiver sometimes when I look at the sky and see the exact color I love." I said, gazing at the now purple sunset sky.

"I can't believe it's sunset." Trent muttered.

"I know." I agreed. "They abandoned us before night, though."

Trent opened the back of his van and stuffed the plastic bags inside the car.

"Where do you live?" Trent asked.

I giggled and answered plainly, and not clearly. "In an apartment."

"I mean, what street?"

"Goldcrest street."

"Ooh, gold." Trent cooed, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and got in the passenger seat. The car looked fairly well in the inside.

The chairs were leather and a light brown, the seat belts were thick enough for safety to allow, and were colored in black. But, someone had sketched in a purple skull on the passenger's seat belt. I scowled, knowing who it was. _Stupid Gwen._

Now I could see Duncan and Gwen had a lot more common then I thought. They both had pale skin, they both love black, and they both like dainty skulls.

On the other hand, Trent and I have a lot in common too. We love to make each other laugh, we're both are as cute as a button, and we both love vehicles that are NOT motorcycles.

It's too bad Duncan doesn't truly love Gwen, but I still feel jealous- I mean...... "OK" about it.

"I know where Goldcrest Street is." Trent said, as he hopped into his car. "I've been there once, to check on Lewshawna."

"Who's Lewshawna?"

"She's a very tan girl who can trash talk easily before you can say 'apple pie.'" He explained. "And she has a big booty."

I laughed. "You are too much of a comedian."

He grinned. "I truly am not, but, I make you laugh." He said proudly. "Because you're a friend."

"So?" I questioned, carelessly. "Isn't Duncan a 'friend'?"

"Nope." He answered, gripping onto the wheel. "He's a stupid, horny delinquent that only likes to get in people's pants. In other words, I don't approve of that man-whore." Trent muttered.

"I hear ya."

He scoffed. "I beg to differ." He argued. "If you agreed with me, then you wouldn't be even shopping with him!" He exclaimed. "Why were you, anyways?"

"Because Bridgette told me to, and Duncan was the only one who could give me a ride."

"Eh?"

"You don't know Bridgette," I reminded. "So it doesn't make sense. Overall, I don't like him."

He smirked. "Alright, then." He started. "If you oh so did not like him...... Then we can hesitate before going."

"What do you mean?" I asked. _Rapist, rapist, RAPIST!_

"I mean, we stop to go eat. At least do something!" He exclaimed, I sighed in relief.

"Whew, for a second, I thought you were gonna rape me."

He laughed. "Oh wow, rape an innocent hot chick-" Trent paused. "Ooh...." He said, understanding.

I giggled and ignored his stupid 'Ooh....'

"So, where will we go?" I asked.

"Anywhere, it's just that we don't have any money."

"You don't." I pointed out. "But I have a credit card."

Trent grinned and started the engine. "Alrighty then." He said. "Let's go to Cici's Pizza!" Trent exclaimed.

I giggled at how he cheered in happiness.

Bridgette's Point Of View

I heard a loud knock on the door. _It's 5:56pm, WHY ARE THEY SO LATE?! I sent them to go at 9am or something!_

I growled, infuriated at how late they were. And I, at least, had hope that Duncan did not rape the innocent prep.

I opened the front door and out came Gwen without even asking to come in, she took off her boots and rested her skinny ass on my couch. Duncan came out too, and he also removed his shoes, but did not rest on the couch, he just stood with a smirk.

"Where's Courtney?" I asked, angrily. "And what are YOU doing here?" I questioned Gwen.

She sat straight up, and turned around to smile at me. "Just came to stop by, rest my ass for once."

"DUNCAN!" I screamed at my cousin. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE COURTNEY?! SHE COULD GET LOST! SHE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT THE PUBLIC! SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE! S-SHE COULD BE RAPED!"

My mama heard, and gasped in shock. "Duncan, we don't abandon people!"

"I didn't!" He protested, still smirking. "I abandoned 2 people." He corrected, smugly.

"Duncan, this isn't a joke- Wait, did you say 2?" I questioned. He nodded without a word. "What do you mean, 2? Who did you leave her with?!" I demanded an answer from my stupid cousin.

"Trent." Gwen answered for Duncan.

"UGH! GWEN GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" I ordered, pointing to the door.

Duncan's smirk grew wider. "I thought you said Gwen was your friend." He teased.

"SHE ISN'T MEATWAD!" I confessed, loudly. I then turned to Gwen who pretended to not hear my scream. She put on her boots, and without a freaking good-bye, left. Psh, I didn't even NEED a good-bye from that BITCH! I still HATE her for humiliating me.

(Lucky you, you're getting a flashback)

-Flashback-

_This was a time when Gwen and Bridgette were friends, or at least, Bridgette THOUGHT._

"Hey Bridgette!" Gwen exclaimed.

Bridgette stopped staring at her soon-to-be boyfriend, Geoff, and focused on Gwen. "Huh?"

She laughed. "EYING YOUR CRUSH, AGAIN?" She asked, louder than an elephant could screech.

Bridgette covered her mouth as everyone started to giggle, they KNEW who she was talking about.

"Stop!" She ordered. "I thought we were friends!"

"HA! FRIENDS WITH A DUMB BLOND?" She asked, loudly.

Everyone started to laugh like hyenas.

Bridgette blushed in humiliation, as she saw her loved one, laughing too.

Gwen grinned, and crossed her arms. "Sorry Bridgette." She sarcastically apologized. "You're just another loser."

-End Of Flashback-

I growled as the end of my flashback faded away from my mind. _Stupid, stanking Goth ass skinny BITCH!"_

I turned away from my thoughts and turned to Duncan. "Why'd you leave Courtney with Trent?" I asked, sharply and coldly.

"Because they like each other." He said proudly.

"I thought you liked Courtney."

He scoffed. "I think she's hot, but I don't like her. Nor love."

I shook my head and scolded Duncan in my mind.

"Duncan, I say you find Courtney." Brenda ordered.

Suddenly, the door swung open and out came a proud smile, a known smile for generations. COURTNEY!

Duncan's Point Of View

Whew. For a second there, I thought I would ACTUALLY have to find her!

"Courtney!" Bridgette exclaimed, hugging Courtney tightly, then pushing back. "I thought you were lost, or worse, raped!"

I chuckled. _If that hottie had to get raped by someone, it would be me, not some fat ass with a knife living in a street!_

My eyes widened as I saw Trent enter the room, he smiled at me, but I only glared.

"Sup, Duncan!" He exclaimed, raising his hand for a high fives.

"What did you do with her?" I asked sharply, through gritted teeth.

He shrugged, not taking my cold words seriously. "Nothing, we just ate, laughed, talked." He sang, teasing me. "The real question is, what did YOU do with Courtney?" He asked.

I scoffed in defense. "I didn't do anything!"

"Nuh-uh." He argued. "You ditched her, at least 'prince charming' was with her."

I scoffed again. "You're NOT her prince charming."

"Not now, but I soon will be." He said hopefully. "She's an amazing girl. She she's a smart ass that's not retarded, nor ugly. BONUS!" He exclaimed.

I growled underneath my breath. "So you're just USING her because she's hot?!"

Now it was his turn to scoff. "No. I didn't even say she was hot, but she is."

I frowned. "Don't get your hopes up for that woman, she's not interested."

Trent grinned, he knew I couldn't hurt him, because Brenda, Bridgette, and Courtney were here.

"She seems like it." He teased.

I rolled my eyes. "She's NOT."

"Dude," Trent started with a chuckle. "Even if it DOESN'T work out for me and Courtney, it won't work out for you and her either."

"How are you so sure?" I questioned, sharply and challengingly.

"Because, you have a girlfriend, don't ya?" He asked.

"I do, but I don't necessarily love her!" I protested. "She's NOTHING I'm looking for."

"Why? You guys have so much in common!" Trent exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that's boring. I want a thrilling hot and sexy woman who is NOTHING like me, except hot and sexy."

Trent chuckled. "Good luck telling Courtney THAT!" He teased.

"Shut-up, Elvis."

"Duncan, you hardly know the girl-"

"You hardly know here, either!"

"That's why I'm gonna spend some time TO know her." He explained. "More better." Trent added.

"You're an ass."

"And YOU'RE a freaking man-whore."

"Ooh, Elvis has words!" I exclaimed, sarcastically.

Trent gave me cold, hard glare, like I did when he first entered this apartment.

"Go suck a dick, Duncan." He hissed.

"Go eat some shit, Trent." I retorted.

"Girl user!"

"Guitar playing FREAK!"

"I AM NOT A FREAK, YOU WORTHLESS DELINQUENT!"

"Um, you guys...?" Bridgette chimed in.

"WHAT?!" Trent and I said together.

"We can hear you." My cousin said, chuckling.

Courtney's head popped out behind Bridgette. "ALL of us can."

I turned to Brenda who waved nervously at me.

"Oh." Trent said, dumbfounded. "How much did you here?" He asked, calming down.

"The whole entire conversation." Courtney teased proudly. "And you guys are too sweet."

Courtney laid kisses on MY cheek, then Trent's. Then she strutted off, her hips swayed left and right and her booty moved swiftly too.

I sighed as I gazed at the sexy ass the soon faded away from my view. "She is so mine."

**(A/N: Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P-L-E-A-S-E??????????????????????????????????????????? **

**Oh, and I KNOW Duncan's falling too fast. XD And now so is Trent. Ooh... Courtney is SO lucky! Ain't she? REVIEW)  
**


	5. The Set Up, Courtesy Of Bridgette

**(A/N: OK, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I KNOW THEY ARE FALLING TOO FAST BUT- I'M PLANNING TO THINK OF SOMETHING!!!! R&R favorite me!)**

Bridgette's Point Of View

"Hey Courtney." I greeted, walking into the room she shared with Duncan.

"Hi Bridgette." She greeted back. "What are you doing here? It's almost bedtime."

I laughed. "There is no curfew in this house." I pointed out.

"Well, I always sleep at 7pm, I'm not changing my schedule."

I groaned in misery. "But, I need you to go shopping with me."

Courtney scowled, and put her fists on her hips. That frightened me. "Why me?" She asked. "Why don't you bring Duncan? Is this some kind of joke to ditch me again?!"

I scoffed. "No. If I ditched you, I'd be an ass like Duncan." Both of us giggled. "So, what do you say?" I urged.

Courtney bit her lower lip to think about my urging question. "I don't know... What are we gonna shop for?" She asked, curiously.

I shrugged. "Just some toilet paper for my mom." I answered. "Oh! And a shower curtain. Brenda thinks Duncan might pick the lock of the bathroom while you take a shower, so instead of a clear glass window, she wants you to have a shower curtain." I added, with a chuckle.

"Ok good." She said. "I'll come with you, just wait for me out in the hall." She ordered.

"Don't take too long." I warned, closing the bedroom door.

"Mama!" I called to Brenda, who was in the kitchen. I ran to her side with a questioning face. "What happened to Duncan, where is that fool?" I questioned.

Brenda laughed softly while cutting a mango. Mm... Fruit!

"He's with his friends, Dj and Geoff." Brenda explained, still cutting the mango. She paused for a second, and set the knife down. "He'll be back at 9pm, if you want, I could call him." She offered, turning around to face me.

"No thanks mom, I have his number already." I said, waving my phone in the air. "He's speed dial number 22."

Brenda laughed. "22?" She questioned, chuckling and shaking her head.

I ignored her and pressed down on my phone, 22. Then the green button that has the picture of a green cell phone!

Did I mention that I had a flip phone? Ugh, so ugly, and SO slow on the internet! But still, it was the only phone that was colored blue! I LOVE blue!

"Duncan?" I asked, when I heard some chuckles.

"Hm...?Oh hey Bridge!" Duncan greeted. "Hey Geoff! Bridgette's on the phone!"

I heard Geoff go, "What?" Then snatch the phone, causing an irritating sound to me. "H-Hey Bridgette, how are you?" He asked.

"Fine. Where are you, though?" I asked back, suspiciously.

"We're at Dj's house playing truth or dare with an empty beer bottle." He explained, completely.

"Ok, I didn't need THAT much detail." I said, laughing.

Geoff laughed through the phone, too. "Sorry about that babe, I just want you to know, everything's fine." He assured.

"Ok then, can you bring me back to Duncan? I need to talk to him about something."

I heard a beer bottle swivel around something, then someone laughed and another person screamed, "SHIT!" In the background.

"Wait a sec." Geoff said.

"TRUTH OR DARE, BITCH ASS?" Someone asked, teasingly. It was a familiar voice, and I knew that Duncan had just asked that.

I shook my head and made a tsk-tsk sound. _Duncan, and Duncan's words. Ugh, just WRONG! I hope Duncan will ACTUALLY be polite if Courtney chooses him. But still, Trent needs a heart to love. XD_

"Hello?" I questioned, hearing whispers.

"HEY BRIDGE!" Duncan exclaimed, his voice sounded far away from the phone. "HOW YA DOING?"

"Ugh, fine." I retorted. "Don't put me on speaker, I need to talk to you privately, and I don't think you'll like it if your friends here."

People in the background went, "Ooh....." And people started cheering. "SPEAKER! SPEAKER! SPEAKER!"

I could tell Dj's cousins were there too. Ugh, they are SO annoying, and they play the weirdest stunts! They're all jackasses.

Finally, I didn't hear the cheers and all that crap, all I heard was Duncan's voice steady and near. "What do you want?" He asked, sharply.

"I need to know, what are you doing this Saturday night?" I asked, curiously.

"I don't know!" He answered. "I'm not a scheduler!"

I scoffed. "Then how come you scheduled BIOTCH on you calendar?" I asked, suspiciously.

Duncan laughed through the phone. "That was for fun." He pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "You're too much of an ass hole to be my cousin." I muttered.

"And you're too much of a skinny bitch to be MY cousin."

I growled under my breath. "Well, bitch means dog, and dogs bark, and bark is a tree, and a tree is in nature, and nature's beautiful, so thanks for the compliment." I retorted, breathlessly.

"You got that from Courtney. I heard her say it yesterday in her sleep."

I giggled. "Yeah, I actually did." I confessed, carelessly. "Now, can you get back to my question?"

"Like I said, I don't know." He repeated.

I grinned, even though he couldn't see it, I still grinned. "Cool, then you wouldn't mind hanging out with me, and Geoff, would you?" I questioned, curiously and a tiny bit, teasingly.

"Why would I wanna spend time with YOU guys?" He asked, sharply and coldly.

My grin grew wider, for his words didn't affect me. "Because, I'll bring along Courtney." I offered.

I heard Duncan's phone drop, then him cheering "YES!" With his friends. _Ugh, it was on speaker on!_

"YOU GOT YOURSELF A DATE, BROTHER!" Someone exclaimed in the background.

"Hey, Bridgette." A familiar voice said, Geoff. "Duncan said 'yes.'"

I giggled, then rolled my eyes. "I know." I then hung up and saw Courtney walk out of the hallway.

"Hey Courtney." I greeted. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered, putting on her shoes. "But, who were you talking to?" She asked, suspiciously.

I giggled, again. "Ooh, no one." I sang. "No one at all."

The little easily angry prep, pushed me playfully. "Tell me!" She urged, curiously.

"Duncan and his little friends." I spat out, nervously. "DON'T PUNCH ME!" I warned, covering my face.

Courtney laughed. "I'm not going to punch, what kind of ass would do that?" She questioned. "Anyways, what were you talking about?"

I uncovered my face, revealing a smirk for my best friend to stare at suspiciously. "Nothing." I lied, obviously.

"Tell me!" She urged again.

I walked out of the apartment, with a curious brunette, mocha hair, tan girl following me.

The night air was cool and relaxing, but the wind was cold with its breeze. The moon was halfway there, and the stars haven't spotted the sky, yet.

"PLEASE?" She pleaded.

I laughed. "I have never seen you this playful!" I exclaimed, more to myself than to her.

"I don't care, just tell me, what did you talk about with him?" She asked, kindly.

Cool wind brushed my face and made me shove my hands into my pockets. "A date thing. To set up with Geoff and I. Plus him and...." My voice trailed off, and I knew Courtney's curiosity was exploding with curiosity powder. XD

"Who?" She questioned, giddily.

"Um.....You."

"WHAT?!" She finally burst out with anger. Which I knew she would. "You set ME up with DUNCAN?!"

"Courtney, you should get to know him better." I explained. "So I thought, 'A date with him wouldn't hurt!' Besides," I added. "I'll be there too!"

"But you'll probably be sucking face with Geoff." She angrily muttered.

I scoffed at her prediction, that I was determined, to make it not come true. "Nuh-uh." I argued, all sassy and what not. "I'll be by your side." I assured, slightly.

"You don't have to tell me lies, Bridgette." Courtney barked. "I can handle the truth, will you be by my side, or not?"

I sighed in defeat. "Ok, maybe not."

Courtney crossed her arms victoriously, but did not have a victorious smile, just an unexpected frown. "I thought so."

"Don't be mad at me, I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"I'm not mad, I'm just worried."

"There's nothing to be worried about." I assured, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She flicked my hand off. "But, I don't know ANYTHING about relationships, and earlier, I kissed his cheek!"

I nodded, understanding like a therapist would. _Hey! Maybe I should be a therapist!_

"So what?" I questioned, sharply. "It's a total romantic thing, besides, it was just the cheek. And you planted one on Trent's too."

"But, I hardly know BOTH of them! I hardly knew what to do when I did that!" She exclaimed, fearfully.

"Relax, Trent's a nice guy, Duncan.... He's nice once you get to know him." I explained. "And that's why I set you up on a date with him, to get to know him."

"He's gonna rape me! Or at least, flirt." She thought aloud.

I chuckled. "He's not gonna rape you!" I assured. "He's not that kind of person, the only thing that's CLOSE to raping for him, is streaking or perverting someone."

"Perverting?" She questioned.

"YES! I FINALLY KNOW MORE THAN YOU!" I exclaimed, sarcastically.

I ran to my car, immediately, so I wouldn't hear anymore worried crap from my best friend.

My car's BLUE!!!!!!!!!!! And can only fit 4 people.

I hopped into my car, and rested my ass on the black, leather seats. Geoff had wanted it black, so we agreed, to put it black. The seats belts, however, are blue. It's strange, I know, but I like it, it reminds me of the beaches and my boyfriend, Geoff. He's such a party boy, which is kind of weird, because he can kiss or have _ex with someone, while in a party! You don't KNOW what he can do, but, he surprisingly KNOWS how to get my happy, instead of jealous.

Courtney slid into the passenger seat, and examined my car.

2 black leather seats were also in the back, with the same colored seat belts.

"This is... Weird."

I giggled. "But, it's relaxing."

"True. I can also see why you chose these colors!" Courtney exclaimed, as I turned the engine on. "You chose blue for the beaches, and water. And you either chose black because Duncan made you, or Geoff pleaded for it to be black."

"2nd one."

Courtney laughed. "What'd he do?" She questioned, curiously. "Beg on his knees?"

"Pretty much. And in public."

"Ah, you can't back down that."

I chuckled. "Nope, just can't."

----

Once we got the shower curtain, and toilet paper, Courtney and I rushed to our apartment.

We were racing against each other, to see who would touch the apartment door first. Courtney won, no surprise the used to be CIT had won ANOTHER competition.

I sighed and congratulated her, even though it was worthless to.

"I am so tired." She whined, leaning on the cracked wall.

I took a deep breath to slow my heartbeat. "I hear ya." I agreed, leaning on the other side of the wall.

Once I regained my energy, I picked up the bags and gave them to Courtney. Then, I pulled out my key chain that jingled a song with billions of my keys, and stabbed one key into the lock, then pushed the door open with my elbow.

Courtney followed me into the apartment.

"Everyone's asleep." I whispered. "Even my dog, Pepe."

I could see in the dim light of my own apartment, Courtney raising her eyebrows in shock. "You have a dog?" She asked, in a soft tone.

I quickly turned on the lights, and took off my shoes, soundlessly. "Yup, he's pretty shy though, you can pet him tomorrow."

Courtney only chuckled, for she knew she couldn't laugh. "Cool." She said, taking off her sandals. (whatever they are) "So, what kind of breed is it?"

"Siberian Husky." I answered, setting down the 2 bags that held the requested stuff.

"Aw..." Courtney cooed. "I love those dogs!" She exclaimed, giddily. "Is it a he, or a she?"

"She, only 2 months old. They found her abandoned by an apartment, not too far from here." I explained. "Now, let's go to bed. I'll talk with you tomorrow."

"You said, 'tomorrow's school.'"

"Yeah, it is." I replied. "I put your alarm clock on 5am, so don't worry."

Courtney scoffed. "I used to wake up at 4!"

"I don't care." I hissed, irritated. "Just go to bed, seriously."

"Ok! OK!"

I rushed into my bedroom and tip-toed on my carpet, so that I wouldn't wake up my doggy who was sleeping in a basket.

Courtney's Point Of View

I rushed into my room, expecting Duncan to be asleep, but instead, he was wide-awake watching T.V.

I giggled as I saw the screen. "Flapjack?" I questioned, teasingly.

"He's a retarded cute cartoon." He snapped, still watching. "And I don't know who the hell is the pirate man. I forgot his name on the first episode."

"You are so weird." I said, rolling my eyes.

Duncan turned off the T.V careless of what I said. "Where were you anyways?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Where were YOU?" I snapped.

Duncan grinned. "Ooh, I'm guessing you got jealous, hm..?"

I scoffed. "No."

"Liar."

"I am NOT lying!" I lied.

"Come on, princess, I know that voice."

I scowled. "Just go to sleep."

"I will once you will."

"I need to change you big nub." I hissed, walking into the chipped door. My head banged onto the stupid white door. "OW!"

The stupid, annoying, yet sweet, delinquent laughed teasing me. "There's a doorknob!" He pointed to the goldish doorknob, chuckling to himself.

"I-I knew that."

Duncan's Point Of View

Sometimes that woman can really make a show, a funny show.

I watched as she went inside the door. I was really hopeful she would bang her head again, but I guess she's not THAT

I sighed, remembering the moment of funniness that Courtney caused, it soon faded.

I got up, and took off my shirt and pants. Then hopped into bed, turning off the lamp. _I'm all nice and cozy... All I need now is my easily angry, hot princess. *purrs* _

Courtney's Point Of View

When I returned with my nightgown on, which is pink. :D I saw Duncan already cozy in the bed, sleeping right in the middle.

_Ugh, where do I sleep?!_

I sighed, and snuggled close to Duncan on the right side of the bed.

I heard a loud sigh come from that stupid pervert. "You don't happen to be free on Saturday-"

"No, I'm going out with a delinquent and some dude named Geoff." I hissed, carelessly. "Now go to sleep, tomorrow's a school day."

**(A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?)**


	6. Pepe Gives Birth!

**(A/N: I can not believe how much review I've gotten... Last time I checked, it was 42 reviews! HOLY DAMN SHIT, I'VE NEVER GOTTEN THAT MUCH IN TOTAL BEFORE! And I think one of you reviewers have checked my documents, because TrueJackVP408...... That whole Trent and Gwen, or maybe JUST Trent showing up at the date....... *grins* I can't say anything about that.**

**Anyways I'm sorry Oreoz, that I talked too much about- ugh. I won't talk about it anymore, I was thinking it would be hilarious, but it's not. :)**

Bridgette's Point Of View

I sighed in boredom, and patted my doggy Pepe who was giddily panting beside my chair.

"Have you ever noticed that Duncan and Courtney take SO long to get dressed?" I asked Brenda.

Brenda set down a bowl of kibble for Pepe and gave me a grin like Duncan's, ugh, now wonder we're related! "Don't you think it's a little bit MORE than getting dressed to them?" She questioned, devilishly.

For some reason, Pepe pushed her bowl into the room and left. XD

"Mom, you're in your mid 20s and you're saying THAT?!"

Brenda scoffed. "I'm not even your mom, I'm your step mom." She then turned to me with a smile. "But, I still love you like a child."

"Aw... That deserves a hug." I said.

Courtney's Point Of View

I stepped out of my bedroom, and Duncan followed along.

"Ewe." He grimaced when he saw Bridgette and Brenda hugging. "Cut the love fest, you guys are disgusting!"

I rolled my eyes as they stopped hugging. "When's the last time you're shut your mouth, ass hole?" I hissed, careless that Brenda was there. The least I could do for Brenda is call Duncan names! I mean, he totally WRECKED their hugging thingy, NOT COOL... Maybe.

Duncan smirked. "When's the last time you've stopped glaring?" He questioned, teasingly. "Face it princess, you have issues."

I growled. "The only 'issue' I have, is with you." I retorted, taking my seat. "You're a total pig that won't stop annoying me."

Duncan took his seat, across from mines so that we could see each others faces. "Your point?" He asked, carelessly.

"I don't even know WHY they've let YOU in here." I snarled, leaning forward so he would hear my voice louder, and more irritating to his pathetic brain.

"And I don't even know why they've let YOU in here, you're not family darling." He snapped.

Bridgette scowled. "She is SO!" Bridgette argued, taking a seat next to mines. I smirked and crossed my arms as Bridgette continued. "She's practically my sister, you're lucky you're related to me, and I've ACTUALLY helped you out."

"Hey, that's what families do."

"Yeah, siblings DO, do that." Bridgette paused to take a calming breath, but it didn't work. "And what have YOU done for us?" She asked, sharply.

"Well, at least I helped your little 'best friend' to become in LOVE."

I scoffed as Bridgette gasped in shock at his disgusting and unapproving tease, that was SO not true!

"That 'kiss' (kiss on the cheek : too cute) I gave you, was totally minor." I protested.

"Next thing you know, you'll be babbling how you got pregnant."

"DUNCAN! THAT IS SO NOT FUNNY!" Bridgette hissed. "Have some class for once, and shut your trash talking mouth."

"I can do that, but I won't."

"UGH! You're as irritating as Barney and Elmo mixed together!" I screamed, irritated.

Duncan laughed at the characters I used for my insult. "Hey, at least I'm not Pokemon."

"HEY!" Bridgette said. "I happen to watch that."

Duncan laughed again at how immature Bridgette was. She really was.

_If that's what she watches, she would have been better to keep it to herself._

"What about the surfing channel?" I asked Bridgette.

She scoffed. "Who would want to watch waves all day? I'd rather ride them!" She exclaimed. (notice alliteration on the first sentence Bridgette said....)

"The waves happen to be calm today, honey." Duncan teased with a wink.

"Oh, shut-up." She hissed back. "They happen to be mild. It's just stupid, lame school that's blocking the way." Bridgette muttered, stabbing her bacon with as spoon.

Duncan now paid no attention, and started stabbing his egg with a fork, and a stupid evil grin.

"I can see how they're related." I told Brenda.

She grinned, similar to Duncan's, and nodded in agreement. Then she turned to Bridgette to tell her something. "Bridgette, don't forget about Courtney's supplies for school." She reminded.

"And don't forget to put up the shower curtain for the bathroom." Bridgette reminded back.

Duncan groaned in misery. "Not mines, right?" He asked, hopeful.

Bridgette grinned. "Yours."

"Aw.........." He said in disappointment. "Why mines? I mean, what about the clear slide glass, it's perfect! And elegant!" Duncan exclaimed, then he turned to me, which startled the crap out of me.

_I'd like my own cubicle next time!_

"AND," He added. "It has a great view of who's inside."

I rolled my eyes as he gave me a seductive wink, which made me shiver just a bit.

_I'm not used to a bad boy. Nor jealousy between 2 people... XD_

"Ugh, tell me you haven't spied on Courtney showering." Brenda said to Duncan.

"Nope." He said, truthfully.

I haven't taken a shower in 2 days! I just hope I can take a shower today, and not be caught of course.

"Good. Now finish your breakfast, you don't wanna be late for school."

Duncan grimaced in disgust when he heard the word "school."

"I'd rather be late." He mumbled.

"Or hardly attend." I muttered, bored of this conversation.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed, agreeing to my muttering.

Bridgette shook her head for some reason.

Bridgette's Point Of View

_I really can't believe those 2. First, they are fighting, now they're agreeing with each other. XD_

I finished breakfast and got my stuff packed, also Courtney's. *smiles* I'm a good friend.

"Pepe!" I exclaimed as she trotted into Courtney/Duncan's room. "What are you doing here?" I asked, knowing I wouldn't get an answer from a DOG.

She licked my face giddily then hopped onto the unmade bed.

"Pepe, get down." I ordered, softly. "Duncan and Courtney can come anytime!"

Pepe couldn't understand my language, so she just stared blankly at me. For some reason, she shivered and she started whimpering for me to come closer.

_Ugh, thank god I learned body language for a dog._

"Pepe what's wrong?" I asked, then gasped as I heard soft whimpers, little puppy ones. "OH MY GOD!"

Courtney's Point Of View

I finished breakfast and skipped merrily into my bedroom to collect my stuff. But, when I entered my bedroom, I found my stuff already packed and neatly stashed into a black backpack.

"Bridgette!" I exclaimed. She sat by a dog that looked like a Siberian Husky."Aw... Is that Pepe? Your dog you told me about?" I asked, coming closer.

"Give me a warm towel."

"Um.... ok?"

I went inside the bathroom and took a fresh towel, I splashed on hot water, but not too hot, then came back with it and gave it to Bridgette.

"Thanks." She thanked, eying her doggy.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"This is my dog Pepe." Bridgette answered my earlier question. Then she put the towels on her hands like gloves, and pulled out a tiny whimpering puppy from the so called, "Pepe's" you know....

"Aw...." I awed as Bridgette set it down beside the mother. "Wait, how come it's green?" I asked.

Bridgette watched plainly at her dog, who didn't do anything. "Sometimes puppies turn green when first born, but they get their original color in, later on." She explained. Then she grabbed the blind puppy gently, and wiped off the membranes that stuck onto the puppy.

The door swung open and hit the wall, which made Pepe jump and the little puppy Bridgette held in her hands, whimper loudly.

"Duncan!" I hissed at Duncan who stared plainly at me. "Don't do that, you startled the puppy."

"Why is Pepe giving birth?" He asked.

"I never knew she was pregnant." Bridgette muttered, putting down the tiny pup.

"This is disgusting." Duncan said, getting closer. "And why is it green."

Bridgette rolled her eyes and said her explanation again. "Sometimes puppies turn green when first born, but they get their original color in, later on."

Duncan put a hand on my shoulder, I smiled at him then looked back at the puppy.

Bridgette's Point Of View

"Mom!' I called, still staring at my poor dog, Pepe.

Brenda came in and gasped in shock as she saw Pepe. "Oh my!" She exclaimed, getting closer.

"Usually it takes 30-60 minutes for EACH puppy to get out, I need you to take care of Pepe." I instructed, then I gave Brenda the warm towel Courtney had gave me earlier. "If Pepe doesn't wipe the membranes off a new born puppy, you have to wipe it off yourself."

Brenda looked surprised at how much information I had about Pepe and how to treat her.

"I gotta go to school." I said, standing up. I then gave Duncan a growl and a scowl. "Come on, Duncan."

He frowned. "Why can't I just take care of Pepe with Brenda?" He asked.I knew it was only to get out of the first day of senior high and stuff.

"Ugh, no. She has it under control, right Brenda?" I asked my step mom. She nodded still staring at Pepe who was licking the tiny pup.

"Mm..Hm." She answered.

I turned my head back to Duncan. "See? Now let's go." I urged, getting Duncan's backpack, then Courtney's.

Courtney's backpack was black, I thought it would be a good design for her tan skin.

Duncan's backpack is black, and he spray painted a freaking skull right on the middle. It's still there, and the skull totally creeps me out.

My backpack was in my bedroom. It's blue with painted waves. My zippers sparkled blue too. Trent made the sparkles.

"Courtney, keep watch of the immature child over here." I said, grimacing at Duncan. "I need to go get my backpack."

"Ugh, sure. Leave me alone with him."

"... Never mind, wait in the living room."

"Even better, don't ya think?" Duncan asked, teasingly.

Courtney rolled her eyes and got her backpack. Duncan snatched his and followed Courtney out of their bedroom. I followed them too. Then went into my bedroom, which is right across the hall from their door.

My room is colored white, and my carpet is fuzzy and white too. I wanted it blue, but Brenda wants to save money.

I have a big window on the right wall that pours out the shining moon, or the evening sky, and in mornings, the sunny sun. At the left wall, I have a slide door to my closet. My bed is plopped down, right in the middle. It's blue, and is filled with water instead of springs and other crap. My blanket is ocean blue while my pillows are light blue. 2 dressers are at each side of my bed, the right, and the left. Right in the corner of the room, laid an empty basket where Pepe usually sleeps in.

I sighed and wondered how much pain my dog was in. I frowned at the horrible pain thinking, and snatched my backpack.

Duncan's Point Of View

"So..." I started.

"Don't even think about it." Courtney hissed, raising her hand to silence me.

I snickered. "You're such a drama queen, princess."

"And you're a weird ass snitch who should really shut-up."

I smirked. "Aw, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I said, sarcastically.

Courtney growled in frustration. "You're such an annoying ass, why can't you get a hobby? Or a LIFE?" She asked, harshly.

"I DO have a life, and I DO have a hobby!" I protested. "Flirting."

The teenage prep rolled her eyes and crossed her arms to message me that I'm ticking her off.

I don't even care! This girl's fun! I never had someone like her to tick off!

"Flirting is the only thing you've got."

"Seducing-"

"Oh, don't even start!" She screamed in my face.

I snickered, even though my ears were ringing in pain, I still snickered.

_Bio-tch, if I become death by her. I swear I'll sue the crap out of her!_

"You guys should really keep quiet." The blondwad said, exiting her bedroom with a stupid blue backpack. "I can hear you, all the way from my bedroom."

"That's great, I've always wanted someone to eavesdrop on me." I exclaimed, sarcastically.

Courtney rolled her eyes and picked up her backpack. "Can we go now?" She asked, impatiently.

"Yeah." Bridgette answered plainly to Courtney, then she turned to me. Reading my questioning face. "And no, we're taking MY car. Besides, yours only have a 2 seater."

I scoffed. "So?" I asked, coldly. "Don't you love jogging? It'll burn off your fat ass." I teased.

She rolled her eyes, and knew to not slap me, or I'll slap her back.

"Oh shut-up." She hissed, putting on her sandals.

I jumped into my high tops (maybe they're sneakers) with a grin, and watched as the little princess slipped on her glass slippers. (figure of speech)

"OK, let's go." Courtney said, dragging her backpack.

I snatched it away from her, and swung it onto my back. I carried my backpack by the hand.

I gave Courtney my infamous smirk as she stared at me in disbelief.

Bridgette exited the apartment, and we followed.

"It's about time you've done something nice." She whispered, so Bridgette wouldn't hear.

My smirk faded, and I started to scoff. "It's not something 'nice' it's a treat that you'll have to pay back tonight."

She rolled her eyes, just as I expected. "Not happening."

"I know. But it never hurts to give a shot, right?" I questioned, kindly with my smirk now glued to my face.

Courtney scowled and kicked me in the- OW!

Courtney's Point Of View

I grinned as Duncan yelped in pain and covered his "prized possession" Bridgette turned around, hearing the yelp. She snickered as she saw the delinquent kneel on the floor, his face immediately told both of us 'I'M IN PAIN!'

I smiled victoriously and started to strut along with Bridgette.

"We'll wait for you in the car!" Bridgette called, turning around and stopping to tell Duncan.

Bridgette and I went down the stairs and stepped onto the sidewalk with giggles escaping our throats.

"That was so funny!" Bridgette exclaimed, sitting down on a brown, old bench.

I sat beside her, still giggling. "Yeah..."

"You know, Duncan never lets me hit him. You're lucky YOU get away with it." She said. "He always has revenge if I hit him. One time, he nearly killed me!"

I shivered at the horrible thought of Bridgette's head almost getting sliced off by the teenage delinquent.

"He wouldn't do that, I wouldn't let him." I said, proudly.

Bridgette snickered. "I know, with you by my side. He can't hurt me."

I grinned. "I wonder WHY I'm left off the hook." I wondered.

"Because. he looooooooves you." She teased.

I rolled my eyes. "He does not."

"Well, maybe. But he DOES think you're cute and stuff." She revealed.

"I don't blame him, I'm cute as a button." I said, smiling proudly.

Bridgette laughed at my comment.

Finally, Duncan came down the stairs with my backpack. Hopefully, he didn't damage it.

He went down the stairs with a scowl, and mumbling words.

"Uh-oh..." Bridgette said, getting off the bench.

"What?" I questioned.

Duncan tossed me my backpack with a now, smirk, and we trotted along to Bridgette's car. Awkwardly, we didn't say anything.

--

Bridgette had parked in the parking lot, which was at the back of the well sized school.

"Looks pretty good." I said, nodding in satisfaction.

"And has pretty good girls in there too." Duncan added with a smirk.

I turned around from my seat. "Aw... Gave up on me already?" I questioned, sarcastically.

Duncan's smirk grew wider and he leaned forward to kiss my nose. "You know you're number 1."

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh." Is all I said, in fake disgust.

Duncan hopped out of Bridgette's car, and pulled the door for me.

"I still have revenge though." He reminded.

I rolled my eyes, carelessly. "What harm can you do to me?" I asked, grabbing my backpack.

The boy only grinned, and didn't say a word.

"Come on, Court. I'll show you a tour." Bridgette called to me, she was already by the front door of the red bricked school.

I ran up to her with a smile. "Mkay." I agreed.

Bridgette pushed the 2 doors open to reveal millions of voices and millions of lockers slamming.

I could tell, it was as bad as Bridgette had warned it to be.

**(A/N: Reviews anyone? Maybe I'll actually get to 50! OMG! If I do, I'll slap my teacher, tomorrow. Seriously. REVIEW!)**


	7. In The Janitor's Closet, Great

**(A/N: *sigh* detention SUCKS. And just by a slap! Like, seriously?! Call me a jackass cause I actually did it XD Whatever, WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPPIE! NEVER FORGET TO REVIEW!)**

Courtney's Point Of View

All the lockers were yellow, and square windows were spread out everywhere on the walls. The floor was tile, but not very clean, there was a few foot marks, black foot marks, on the tiles. People everywhere were dancing, talking, laughing, and slamming lockers angrily. I staggered back when I heard the front door swing open. Duncan grumpily passed me and Bridgette. He gave an irritated scowl to Bridgette, and gave me a smirk.

_What an ass._

_You know, you keep telling him that. He gets it, and I DO TOO!_

_... ok, sheesh._

"How come doors open at 7?" I asked, curiously, and loudly for Bridgette to hear.

She grinned at my question and her grip tightened more firmly on her books she was holding. "Jenn and Daniella ALWAYS pick open the lock for the school. Well, Jenn does, Daniella turns on the lights." She explained with a smile.

I arched my eyebrow at my blond hair best friend. "Um, wouldn't the teachers find out?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Bridgette laughed, remembering a moment in her mind. "Oh yeah, they found out." She replied with a smirk. "But, now they're used to it." She said, walking pass the people who looked so ordinary, UNordinary.

I followed Bridgette as she added something to her explanation. "Besides," She started. "We're nice to them. And they trust us." Bridgette's smirk grew wider. "They're so dumb." She said, with a chuckle.

"But, how can you clean up all this stuff?" I questioned, curiously.

"Most people hide their stuff in their lockers, and some have their own stash in the janitor's closet, way in the back." She explained. "Hey, you want some bacon? Jenn is making it."

"Jenn and Daniella...." I bit my lower lip to infer an image in my mind about how they would look. "I'm guessing they're your friends."

"Yeah, they are." Bridgette answered. "Jenn is dreaming to be a chef when she grows up, so she makes breakfast in the cafeteria, the teachers haven't found out yet." She said with a giggle. (I have such an extreme imagination. Schools should be like this 24/7)

"Cool, I like bacon." I agreed, following Bridgette into the cafeteria. The door that led to wonderful bacon was wide and thick, and mostly wooden. There was a rectangular window that had black sketches on it, you could easily see through the window, if you were the height of my mother!

My mother is pretty tall, yet annoying, and I don't wanna talk about that nagger.

Bridgette opened the door and let me enter in first, then she slammed it shut. Some gay with dark blue hair got knocked on the face when she slammed it.

Bridgette and I snickered, and did not turn around. Bridgette led the way to a table where a girl had plates of bacon. A sign plopped onto the table said: BACON FOR FREE!

The girl had black hair, and one red highlight on the right side of her hair. She had a tiny bit of tan skin, and blue eyes that seemed to ALWAYS glitter and shine. Her lips were applied on with some sort of lip gloss, and she wore only THAT on her face. Ha! I don't blame her, all I apply is lipstick, I don't think putting mascara and stuff will really help.

The blue eyed girl wore a pink sweater and tight jeans, you could see the outline of her underwear, ugh, I mean thong. How disgusting! People, however, paid no attention. As if used to the sight.

"Hey Jenn!" Bridgette exclaimed, grabbing a plate of bacon. "This is my friend, Courtney. Courtney, this is my friend Jenn." Bridgette introduced us to each other.

I shook Jenn's hand with a true smile. "Nice to meet you." I said, politely.

"Oh come on," She urged, rolling her eyes and sliding out of her position behind the table filled with bacon. "You don't have to be a retarded polite woman." She said, jokingly.

We all laughed, and followed Bridgette who held the plate of bacon. Bridgette led us to a cafeteria table, that stretched from one side, to another.

We all slid to the side of the table, and sat down. Jenn grabbed a piece of bacon and eagerly ate what she cooked.

"So, are you a new student?" She asked me, curiously.

I smiled and took a piece of bacon, but I didn't eat it, I just held it firmly in my hand. "Yes." I answered, plainly. "I am."

"That's what I expected." Jenn said, nodding to herself. "You look like you belong in private school though." She said, devilishly, with a grin.

"I used to BE in private school." I mumbled, my eyes lowered down and stared blankly at the wooden table, that was mysteriously spray painted black.

"Ooh..." Jenn oohed in interest. "How'd you get to here? Couldn't pay? Wanted to try the shit ass public?" She questioned.

I laughed at her last question with Bridgette, and took a bite of my bacon, then slowly swallowed before explaining the thrilling story that made me shiver when I wrote it in my journal. "I used to be a rich daughter, but, my parents are annoying crap-"

Jenn nodded. "I hear ya." She agreed, then she waited for me to continue.

"Anyways.... I got tired of their nagging, and escaped. Bridgette offered to share her apartment with me." I explained. "And, since I had escaped from my hell hole, I have no choice but to move into public school." I said, sadly. "BUT, I'm sure it's pretty cool being here."

Jenn shook her head in disagreement. "It's SO not." She said. "It's so freaking boring." She whined, taking another bite of her bacon. "AND, my teacher is such a weirdo. He practically stares at himself for the WHOLE period!" She exclaimed.

Bridgette nodded. "Jenn and I have the same class, you'll be with me also. Thankfully, they assigned you to the exact class." She said, happily. "By the way Jenn," She turned to the blue eyed, red highlighted, Jenn with narrowed, serious, eyes. "You HAVE to keep that top secret. I don't want ANYONE to know Courtney had escaped from her so called 'hell hole.'" She whispered.

Jenn chuckled. "Of course I'll keep it a secret!" She exclaimed. "BUT," She said. "Wouldn't your parents call the cops or something?" She asked, curiously.

I laughed, nearly choking on my bacon, but I safely swallowed it. "I bet they haven't noticed!" I exclaimed with a chuckle. "They hardly care about me, I've heard, I'm just an obstacle they will soon have to kill."

"Ooh, that is SO bad!" Jenn said. "I mean, seriously? Your PARENTS said that?!"

I nodded for my answer. "I swear." I swore.

"Totally believe ya." Jenn informed. Suddenly, a brown short hair girl slide beside Jenn, and sat beside her with a plate of bacon.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed, then she stared at me suspiciously. "Do I know you?" She questioned.

Bridgette explained the whole thing to her. "She's my best friend." She explained, quickly.

"AND she's a new student!" Jenn added, cheerfully. "Isn't that great?"

The short hair girl smiled. "Totally," She agreed. "By the way, my name is Daniella." She introduced herself. "I'm Jenn's sister."

Daniella had short brown hair and onyx eyes just like me. But, she didn't have light brown highlights, so there IS a difference. But, Daniella DID have tan skin like mines, but instead of freckles above the nose like mines, she had freckles on the tip of her cheeks, right where a person would blush. Daniella wore a white shirt, and a pink long sleeved undershirt. Her white shirt had a picture of a panda bear eating a piece of bamboo, it looked cute because it was a Japanese drawing. She wore regular jeans that were not too tight, like her sisters. Her shoes were just pink sneakers with tiny charms stuck on the shoelaces.

"My name's Courtney." I introduced. "I'm Bridgette's best friend."

Jenn's watch suddenly, started to beep. She looked down at her wrist,where her watch was strapped, and gasped. "Sorry guys! Daniella and I have to go! I'll catch you up at class, right Bridgette?" She asked, standing up with her sister behind her.

Bridgette nodded, then pointed to me. "And Courtney." She added.

Jenn grinned. "And the new girl." She said. "Okay, bye!" She waved to us good-bye and rushed out of the cafeteria, Daniella hesitated before giving Bridgette and I a salute, then she hurried to catch up with Jenn.

I giggled. "I don't know why they're sisters." I muttered.

Bridgette nodded in agreement. "Totally." She agreed. "Besides, Jenn is such a trash talker, not that I mind, and Daniella is so shy to even TALK!" She exclaimed.

I nodded, informing my best friend that I understood. "I'd call Jenn a porn star, and Daniella a home town girl who's shy." I said, more to myself than to Bridgette. "But, at least they're both nice."

Bridgette laughed. "Jenn? A porn star?" She questioned, now chuckling.

"Well, did you SEE her pants?" I asked, devilishly.

Bridgette, again, burst out laughing.

Suddenly, a tan boy, long blond haired dude, and Trent slid to their seats, across from us.

The tan boy looked tough looking and stuff, but his smile showed me he had weaknesses. The tan boy wore a green shirt that had an orange D on it. He also had a beard, not a totally long beard that bursts out your chin and stuff, just a rough beard that stuck onto your chin. At least the boy looked friendly.

The long blond haired dude, had light blues eyes like Bridgette, except a bit darker than hers. He wore a cowboy hat that had a stripe that was dark blue. (if you look on google, you can see it's true!) His a bit tan, and he wore some kind of "necklace" on his neck. Like a surfer kind! The dude wore a pink, unbuttoned, light jacket, you could see his abs! He also wore a bracelet on his left arm. The dude wore regular shorts and blue sandals.

"What's up Bridgette?" The blond hair dude asked, then he turned to me. "And what's up new girl? Name's Geoff." He introduced himself, tipping his cowboy hat.

I smiled. "My name's Courtney." I explained, then I looked at the tan buff boy. "And-"

He interrupted me with a wider, kinder smile. "My name's Dj." He introduced. "I'm new here too, Geoff's showing me around."

Geoff sighed in relaxation. "Dude, detention here is like paradise!" He exclaimed.

I arched my eyebrow in confusion as Bridgette giggled at how Geoff was relaxing.

Geoff's head was rested perfectly on another bench cafeteria table, his chest stretched like a bridge to another bench cafeteria table that was close. He was like a bridge, something like that.

"Geoff, sit up straight." A cranky voice ordered. Suddenly, a pale person came to our table, her face showed annoyance.

She had a LITTLE bit of hair, and she tied it up in a ponytail, it didn't look right, it looked weird. She had onyx eyes and a stern face like my mother's. She wore a sleeveless shirt that was a dark shaded pink, but yet, not a violet. She also wore shorts on and had black sandals with a dark shade for the strap.

"What are YOU looking at?" She asked, harshly, to me.

"Nothing, just your fat head." I said, teasingly. "What happened? Did someone shave your hair off?" I asked with a snicker.

The girl frowned at me. "I hardly know your name, and I HATE you."

Bridgette scoffed. "You hate EVERYBODY, it wouldn't make a difference if you hate the new kid." She pointed out.

Suddenly, the short black hair girl smirked at me. "Oh, new student?" She questioned, devilishly. "Well, I'd be honored to show you around!" She exclaimed gleefully. "Besides," She turned to Bridgette. "Don't you have a douche to smack lips with?" She asked, teasingly.

Bridgette growled, a fierce one, like a German Shepherd. I scooted just a bit, away from her. Truthfully, she was creeping me out.

"HE IS NOT A DOUCHE!" She argued. "BUT, you are." Bridgette said, everyone grinned and stared at the blond hair girl who had just insulted someone who was, probably, the most evil one in the school. Well, she is in my book.

"I'm not a douche, I'm not even a guy." She argued, plainly and carelessly.

Then, Gwen walked pass the disagreeing pale skin girl with a 'comment.'

"Really? Then, you should change your look." She teased, strutting proudly passed her.

"HEATHER EVANS happens to be a girl name!" Heather snapped, I assumed that was her name, I mean, DUH!

Gwen stopped, her boots made a tormenting screech as the turned around to face the evil Heather. "Maybe that IS a girl name, but your look, surely isn't girly." She retorted.

"Ooh... Total burn!" A guy exclaimed in the back, everyone snickered and watched as the 2 argued.

"I wouldn't talk, your black rough hair makes you look like Duncan." Heather barked.

Hearing the word 'Duncan' made me jump a little. Gwen growled and scoffed. "Duncan happens to be MY boyfriend, and he SO does not have rough hair." She argued.

"Let it go." Bridgette whispered to Gwen, softly. Gwen nudged Bridgette in the stomach to make her shut the hell up.

Heather didn't see the 2 whisper so she didn't react with a tease or anything.

"Of course," She strangely agreed, but then continued. "Duncan's hair WASN'T rough, but, honey, when YOU came along, it started going crazy!" She exclaimed with a chuckle.

Gwen gasped in shock, and Duncan stared in confusion, he didn't really get 'girl talk.'

"Are you calling me a horny slut?!" She screamed in her face.

Heather grinned. "No." She disagreed. "You're MORE than that."

Gwen had enough, and she dove in for a cat fight. I quickly stood up and walked swiftly away, someone jogged to my side, and I knew it wasn't Bridgette cause she was watching the fight.

"Where you going, princess?" A familiar voice asked.

I growled in anger, I didn't wanna spend my FIRST day in public school, with him! *sigh* But I know I have to, he's too stubborn. Ugh, stubborn people, I TRY to avoid them.

I turned around by my heel to face the smirking ass hole.

"Can't you find something BETTER to do than ruin my day?" I asked, harshly. But not harsh enough to drive him to the boy's bathroom crying his cold heart out.

"There IS other stuff, princess." Duncan said. "BUT, this is better than most decisions."

I rolled my eyes at how he was trying to be 'smart' and although I did not know where I was going, I started walking in the halls, turning right and turning left, passing many orange lockers. Obviously, Duncan was still following me, like a tiny puppy with its owner.

"You know you're going the wrong way, right?" Duncan pointed out, teasing me.

I growled and turned around, AGAIN, with my heel. "I happen to be a CIT." I said proudly. "And counselors in training, happen to know A LOT about sense of direction." I snapped.

Duncan chuckled. "If they do, how come you don't?" He questioned, leaning forward.

"You're such an ogre." I insulted, stomping my foot in rage, and leaning forward too.

Duncan's grin grew wider, and he revealed a challenging face. "And YOU'RE so much of a princess."

"You're a delinquent."

"You're a goody-goody."

"You're a trash talker."

"You're a shy ass."

"You're a dumb ass."

"You're a smart ass."

"You're a total douche."

"You're a total priss."

"You're a law breaker."

"You're a rule follower."

"You're such a punk!"

"You're such a daddy's girl!"

"You're a freaking annoying idiot."

"You're a freaking hot woman!"

"You're a man-whore."

"You don't trust me."

"You don't care about me."

"You're such a weirdo."

"You're such an ass hole!"

"You're a douche bagging name calling smart ass."

"You're a perverted man-whore ass licking disgusting idiot."

"And that's a bad thing?" He finally questioned.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "Yes it is." I answered, sharply.

Duncan laughed. "And that's coming from you!" He exclaimed. "I bet if you become president, you'll call 'picking your nose' as a law!"

I growled under my breath and leaned forward so he could hear, and become deaf. "I will not!" I disagreed with rage.

He scoffed. "I bet so."

"UGH, you're always expecting something so bitchy from me."

"Of course! Cause you're a bitch!" He retorted.

"You're a freaking annoying ogre!"

Duncan arched his eyebrow. "What about pervert? Where does THAT come in?" He questioned, teasingly.

"UGH!" I screamed in frustration. "You're so annoying!" I then, stomped off in rage, and crossed my fingers, pleading he wouldn't follow. He didn't.

_Good, now all I need to do now, is find my locker. But, where is the cafeteria?_

I can't believe I've been roaming around these halls, and haven't known where I have been going the WHOLE entire time! UGH! I swear Duncan had this planned!

I turned around to find Duncan smirking at me with crossed arms.

"I knew you didn't know your way." He said, proudly and teasingly.

I growled. "Just to show me to class." I ordered, dragging my feet to follow the pervert.

He laughed. "Not the best way to ask, now is it?" He questioned.

"It wasn't even a question, it was an order."

"Orders will get ya nowhere with me, honey." He teased with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes. "How more annoying can you get?" I asked, harshly and softly to myself.

"Much, darling. Much." He answered with a snicker. "Just wait until detention!"

I scoffed with a giggle. "ME? In DETENTION?" I laughed at how ridiculous and small the chances of ME going into detention! Plus, at the first day of school! HA! SO not happening!

Duncan, however, begged to differ with that evil smirk of his. "I don't know, princess. When someone like ME is around ya," He paused and his smirk grew wider. "Never mind."

I rolled my eyes at how annoying he was being. "Even if you would stalk me, I would NEVER get into detention." I argued, proudly saying my words.

He shrugged. "Alrighty then." He said with a sigh. "We're here."

"To class?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, and I'd better watch your 'vocabulary' princess. People here would think you're a total nerd like Harold!" He exclaimed, then he paused. "But you don't know that dude."

I scoffed, but didn't tell him my true answer that I did know him. I pushed open the door that led to the classroom and found myself in a janitor's closet.

**(Sorry it took me such a long time to write this... :( **

**Apparently, when you slap someone, there's no more computer for a whole school day. But, that's NOTHING! NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM TYPING! MWA HA HA HA!**

**Review please!)  
**


	8. School Sucks

**(A/N: To one of you who asked if I really slapped my teach. I did. XD**

**When she was explaining about math and how blah, blah, blah stuff get into the math yadda, yadda, yadda things... I ran to her and slapped her face, then I ran. XD REVIEWS FOR THAT PLEASE!!)**

**

* * *

**

Courtney's Point Of View

I turned around to ask Duncan a harsh question, but before I could ask, the douche SLAMMED the door.

"UGH! DUNCAN! LET ME OUT!" I screamed, pounding the door. Apparently, the so called 'principal' can't afford another doorknob! UGH!

Duncan's laugh grew softer and softer, and I could hear footsteps fading into nothing. I growled as I heard nothing but my cool breath.

_Stupid Duncan, and stupid school! UGH! SCHOOL SUCKS! THIS IS WORSE THAN MY PARENTS SCOLDING THE FUCK OUT OF ME!_

_You're lying_

_I KNOW that!_

_I'm just saying... Now, we need to figure out a plan.... Hm..._

_I'M LOCKED IN A JANITOR'S CLOSET! WHAT KIND OF PLAN WOULD EVER CROSS MY- I GOT IT!_

It was worth a shot... I raised my leg and kicked the door open, it literally fell down. I smiled proudly, but slid to the side so the dust wouldn't go to my eyes.

"That was easy." I said, happily.

_Oh no, someone can see this!_

I frowned and lifted the heavy door its exact position before. I sighed, and dusted myself off.

"Wow," A familiar voice said, obviously amazed, and had watched the whole thing. "I skip merrily across the hall to get to my class, but instead I find a Courtney fighting with a door!"

I turned around, by my heel, and grinned as I saw Jenn and Daniella. "Oh, hi!" I exclaimed. "Sorry you had to see that." I apologized, walking beside them now. "Apparently, a total douche thought it would be 'funny' to lock me in a closet." I mumbled, angrily.

Daniella chuckled shyly while Jenn laughed like a hyena. "Let me guess, this particular 'douche' happens to be Duncan, right?" She guessed.

I giggled softly. "Yes." I answered, plainly.

"Ha! Figures!" She exclaimed, proudly. "Someone like you must be getting annoying pinches, or annoying teases by him, right?"

I arched my eyebrow. "Have you been stalking me?" I asked, jokingly.

Daniella giggled. "Jenn does have a record." She said, playfully.

Jenn's eyes widened, and her cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment. "Shut up." She hissed to her sister. "Besides, it was only one time!"

"Ooh, I wanna hear more!" I exclaimed, interested and teasingly.

Jenn frowned as Daniella told the story. "Jenn used to be dating Duncan," My eyes widened, but I let her continue. "And since HE has a record over cheating and stuff... Jenn got a little too paranoid and stalked him for one whole week. It made Duncan break up with her." Daniella told me. Jenn gave a disappointed pout as Daniella got to the last sentence. "But, I was SUCH a nice girlfriend! And, I promised to him, that I'd never do it again."

Daniella grinned. "Did I mention, she has a record for lying?" She questioned to me.

I said nothing, I felt weak and 'cold blooded' once I heard the fairy tale that Jenn once lived. "What a cold, heartless ass." I muttered bitterly to myself.

Jenn started sniffling, and you could see the tears she was stifling in her eyes. "I-I have to g-go to the b-bathroom." She said, then she ran to the bathroom, crying heavily.

Daniella shrugged, she seemed as heartless as Duncan! "2 years, and she STILL hasn't gotten over him." Daniella shook her head in disappointment. "How awful and ashamed she must feel."

I nodded in agreement. "Should we wait for her?" I asked.

Daniella scowled. "Wait for HER?!" She nearly screamed. "Nuh-uh, we're going to class." Daniella then pulled my arm, she started leading the way to our classroom with a growl and a scowl.

I let her lead me to the room. But still, I had to ask... "Why?"

Daniella's grip loosened, she let go of me and turned around by her heel. Her sneakers made a great screech that almost made my ears explode. "BECAUSE, Jenn is a complete idiot. Now come on."

I shrugged. "Alright, fine." I agreed, carelessly. "But, you have to show me to class and give me a tour. All that crap, promise?"I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Daniella nodded with a now, smile. "Now, COME ON!" She urged, impatiently. "Bridgette's probably DYING in there without us!"

* * *

Daniella opened the door for me, and let me enter first. I stepped into a white tile room. The tiles, were like I said, white. But, they also had these cool specks of dark orange and raspberry red. The walls, however, were brown and fuzzy. There was a green chalkboard on the right side of the wall, and a giant dry erase board on the other side. In the middle of the room laid desks, perfectly lined up in a seven by four. The middle wall had windows with black stuff on 'em. There was blue curtains that were open, so you could see the wonderful sun rising in the almost blue, sky. In front of the chalkboard, only a few spaces, was the teacher's desk, that laid empty. But, a familiar someone was sitting on the teacher's chair. I rolled my eyes at Duncan, who watched the paper airplane war between boys and girls, and spitball fights with straws.

"Ugh, this place is more disgusting then you said it would be!" I exclaimed to Daniella. She gently shut the door and grinned at me. "I warned ya, it's like a jungle with a bunch of wild monkeys!"

We laughed together, of course, no one heard but us! The noise level was just too loud!

Duncan stared at me with his infamous smirk, and was messaging Daniella with his eyes for her to leave. She, reluctantly, did. Then, he got up and his smirk grew wider as he approached.

"Hey beautiful," He greeted, so kindly, yet irritating. "I thought you were locked up in a closet."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "I'm more stronger than you think, ogre." I snarled with my scowl. "Next time, I'll cut your balls off when you sleep." I warned.

He chuckled. "Like you'd do that, darling." He teased. "I KNOW you're not that type. But you threaten anyways."

My scowl grew as he spoke his sentence, that could possibly be his last if it wasn't for the other people. "You know NOTHING about me." I pointed out, proudly.

"I know the facts I NEED to know."

"I know the facts that I WANT and NEED to know."

Duncan's smirk grew wider, until too wide for his pierced face. "Oh, so you think know ME?" He challenged.

I scoffed. "Not that much, Duncan." I answered, sharply. "I'm not a stalker."

"I ain't either." Duncan replied. "But, I still know a lot."

I giggled and rolled my eyes as I said sarcastically, "Yeah, you REALLY know a lot."

"Is that a challenge, princess?" He questioned.

My eyes widened in shock. "You think that YOU'RE smarter than me?" I questioned, in shock. He nodded with a grin, I laughed as my response. "Duncan, you have NO clue how much I know!"

"My brain happens to be the size of YOUR annoying attitude." He teased, sarcastically.

I scoffed. "I don't have an annoying attitude." I argued. "And, when have YOU gone into the nerd isle, Dunkie?" I asked. "I MEAN, Duncan."

He cackled his own, annoying, teasing laughter at me. "Oh wow real-"

I stopped him from his tease that would probably make me blush like there's no tomorrow. "Oh, shut-up." I snarled. "It was a total accident."

"Uh-huh.... And it was a TOTAL accident when I called ya princess, princess."

I rolled my eyes. "You are so immature." I hissed. "How old are you? 7?!"

Duncan grinned and put his arms behind his back, making an innocent position. "No princess, I'm actually six." He corrected, sarcastically.

I growled at his 'funny' tease. "UGH! You're so ANNOYING!" I exclaimed, irritated of how he was reacting to my insults. No matter how far I go, he never seems hurt!

_He's a delinquent, honey. Get over it._

_Since when have YOU been allowed here?_

_Since when have YOU ever shut-up?!_

"Why thank you, princess."Duncan thanked, playfully. "Means a lot coming from a priss like you."

I gasped in shock at his insult to ME. "I'll have you know, I happen to be the non prissiest person I KNOW!" I exclaimed, angrily.

He laughed. "And that's coming from a prep like you!"

I growled, and my hands clutched into fists. "DON'T call me a prep!" I warned, holding my face angrily in his face. "I'M NOT a prep!"

He didn't seem scared at all. In fact, all he did was lean closer and challenge me, raising my anger more. "Oh yeah?" He questioned. "Then what are ya?"

"I happen to be a normal, hard working student, who can actually keep her grades up, unlike SOMEONE in this room." I snarled, leaning closer to Duncan, so he could understand it was HIM.

Duncan leaned back and started pointing to people. "Is it that guy, or that guy," He then pointed to a blond. "Or is it Lindsay?" He questioned, teasingly.

"UGH! Duncan! It's you!" I pointed out, calming myself down a bit.

"Ok! Ok! I get it, princess!" He exclaimed, holding up his hands as a shield, he then lowered his hands as I soon calmed down and only breathed heavily. "You REALLY need to visit a therapist, honey." He advised.

"A THERAPIST?!" I nearly screamed in Duncan's face. "YOU need to go to a therapist!" I shot back, angrily at the juvenile punk who nearly made me blush in front of all the people who was playing war with spitballs.

Suddenly, Bridgette chimed in. "Why don't you BOTH go to therapists?" She suggested.

I slide away from her with my shoes. "Since when have YOU gone into this conversation?" I asked, harshly and sharply.

Duncan scoffed. "It's not a 'conversation' it's an ARGUMENT!" Duncan argued.

I growled. "NO! It's a conversation!"

"ARGUMENT!"

"CONVERSATION!"

"YOU GUYS!" Bridgette exclaimed, pushing Duncan and I away from each other, so we wouldn't harass or kill. "Settle down!"

I grinned. "Yeah Duncan, settle down!"

He growled in rage, and I could see he was ready for a good bloody fight with a prep like me. Er... GIRL like me.

"If you keep arguing, I'm SO putting you BOTH up for a therapist, for real!" Bridgette warned, angrily. "Now take your seats." She ordered, sharply.

"I don't have my backpack, and I don't know where I sit." I protested, calmly.

Bridgette sighed and tossed me my backpack while Duncan sat down, mumbling words to himself, obviously, about me.

_What a douche._

I peered inside and sighed in relief as I saw ALL my stuff there, Duncan nor Bridgette had stolen anything! Wait, what's that black thing?!

I gasped in shock as I saw a spray painted cross bone inside of my backpack.

"Duncan! This is SO not funny!" I exclaimed, shoving the open backpack to his face.

He laughed and pushed my backpack away. "It's nothing, princess." He calmly said. "Just a little reminder of me." He then gave me a wink, which made me blush and hurl at the same time.

_He can really be flirtatious sometimes._

"Courtney, it's really nothing." Bridgette agreed with Duncan. "Now, calm down and go to your seat." She pointed to the first seat in the first row, Duncan's was thankfully the LAST seat in the LAST row.

* * *

Finally, a fine-height guy strutted into the, now, clean and shiny room. All of the students, including me, were sitting nice and perfect like a retarded class would do.

"Good morning class, I'm your teacher." The dude greeted, carelessly. "Chris McLean."

Chris McLean had black hair, that looked wind blown, and he wore a nice outfit. (Sorry, I don't wanna describe about HIM)

"Now, I will assign you to your new seats, with new people that you've probably never met before!" Chris exclaimed, still very careless.

Duncan's Point Of View

All of the crap that teach was saying was from a freaking How To Be A Teacher book, that was completely shoved in the guy's face. I rolled my eyes as the man continued on with his excruciating speech.

"Now. I will give you 15 minutes to- Oh wait!" He exclaimed, flipping a page. "Missed a part." He cleared his throat as we all groaned in agony.

_Let this nightmare end!_

"Lindsay, Lewshawa, Harold, and Trent will be in the first row."

The people in the first row moved to the side, including Courtney, who looked as bored as hell and was as careless as the so called Chris.

"Second row is Beth, Justin, Kadie, and Sadie."

I watched as Kadie and Sadie eeped in joy, I rolled my eyes.

_What a couple of asses._

I watched, and grinned as Sadie tried to fit her ass into the small seat. Kadie helped, and pushed her in.

"Ok.....?" Chris said, awkwardly as the 2 girls took their seats, nearly humping on their chairs. XD "Next row will be Cody, Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney."

I nearly jumped as I heard my name.

_Sweet! I'll be seating by meh favorite girls!_

Of course Gwen's not really my 'favorite', but she's my girlfriend, so she counts as one.

I picked up my backpack, swung it over my shoulder, and moved to the third row in the third seat.

Courtney scowled as she took her seat, she only gave me a death glare, while Gwen gave a jealous glare.

I snickered as Gwen was getting totally paranoid.

"Fourth row will be Carly, Sam, Freddie, (Does those names sound familiar to ya??) and Aldo." (also familiar! Duncan and Courtney: The Cruise. Read it if you haven't, and review too!)

I arched my eyebrow, and turned around from my seat to see a brunette black hair girl strut to her seat, whispering/scolding to some blond curly hair kid. The girl took her seat in the first seat of the fourth row, that explained she was Carly. She looked cute, but, young. Carly had a nice color for her skin, and onyx eyes. Her smile was wide for her face, and even though it was crazily stretched, it still made her look cute. She wore a green shirt with decorations that are indescribable, over her green shirt, was a white light jacket with green jagged stripes. There was also a yellow necklace hanging around her neck, with lost of 'heart' charms that jingled so irritatingly when she walked. Her pants were a normal light brown, and they were tight pants, but not as tight as Jenn's, which was good.

The one who sat next to Carly was,obviously, Sam.

She had blond hair, that was curled on the bottom. It didn't look awfully weird like most girls with curls, it looked pretty regular, something that wouldn't bother you, or something you wouldn't stare at when you're in a conversation with somebody else. This girl, also, had pale skin like Carly's. She wore a gray, short sleeve shirt with a blue long sleeve shirt underneath the gray one. Truthfully, her gray pants didn't bother me, but they did make her look fat.

Sitting by the so called "Sam" at the right, was some boy who looked full of fear for the blond girl, who held up her fist menacingly once he sat down. He kind of jerked back a little when he saw the fist, nearly coming for his nose. I chuckled at the short scene.

The dude in the third seat, was obviously, Freddie. His hair was kind hair gelled, spiked up in the front. His face was NEARLY tanned, but more I say, white. He wore a disturbing to me, red shirt with black stripes and pants with original holes in the knees.

The dude in the last seat, was the dude that Chris called, Aldo. (All- DOUGH)

He had black hair that was covered in clear hair gel, that was visible to human eyes. He had onyx eyes, also, like ALL of the people in the fourth row! He also had a black leather jacket on, you could see nothing of a shirt underneath it, I could see from the corner of my eye, Courtney drooling over a bastard like him. Ugh, disgusting. His features looked nothing as cool as mines! Although the pants with the holes in the knees for HIM, was a nice touch. And the sneakers were pretty cool... But he STILL looked ugly as hell!

_He so ugly, I bet he trick-or-treats through the phone!_

I gave him a fierce scowl, that made his eyes widen in fear.

Ha ha! Wimp.

Once the freaking, annoying, careless teacher was done assigning people to their seats, he began to speak again.

_Ugh, haven't I heard enough of his annoying voice?!_

"Ok," Chris said with a loud sigh. He flipped a page in his book, and grinned evilly. He then set it down and pulled out a mirror, his ass was now rested on the teacher's chair. He stared at himself, admiring the beast like him while speaking. "I will give you 15-20 minutes to get to know each other. But, you cannot get out of your seat. Ready," He said. "Set." More carelessly this time. "And go!" Chris then leaned back into his chair and started mumbling words to himself of how 'pretty' he looked in his reflection.

Courtney's Point Of View

Almost immediately when Chris said "Go!" Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around from my seat to notice the Aldo guy that was sitting behind me.

"Hey." He greeted with a grin, so irritating as Duncan's.

"Hi, my name's Courtney." I introduced, proudly. He chuckled as I sat up straight while saying my proud sentence. "Well, I happen to be Aldo." He said, rolling his eyes with a smile. Then his eyes stayed glued onto mines. "I haven't seen you before." He started, curiously. "What class were you in last year?" Aldo asked, suspiciously.

I chuckled. "Oh, I'm a new student." I pointed out.

Aldo's grin grew wider. "Ooh, new student in Senior Year, huh?" He questioned. I stayed silent, which made him sigh to keep the silence off. "At least you didn't have to survive here ALL 4 years." He muttered.

I giggled. "Must suck, huh?" I questioned with a grin like his.

His grin grew into a smirk as I asked in interest my question.

"No darling, is hasn't." He said. "I happen to be having a wonderful time this year!" Aldo exclaimed, happily.

I arched my eyebrow. "But you just said-"

"Meeting a girl like you fulfills it all," He then paused, and his evil smirk grew wider. "Princess." He complimented, with a wink that nearly made me faint. He then turned to the girl that was named Freddie, and started talking to him, as if we never had a conversation.

_Oh my gosh! He called ME princess! That is so romantic!_

_Uh, hello?! Who else calls you princess in this room?!_

_Ugh, Duncan._

_And...?!_

_And what, it's only him and- Oh._

_Yeah Aldo's a poser. Get over it honey._

_Nuh-uh! He just happens to call ME princess like Duncan does. Besides, it's doing a great job towards Dunkie!_

_Ha, ha you said Dunkie._

_Whatever, you're my half part of my remaining brain! You should be used to me calling Duncan, Dunkie._

_Ok...? So, what about Duncan?_

_LOL. Don't you see it?! He's totally jealous._

_Well, so is Trent ya little back stabber._

_Hey, it's not my fault! Besides, I heard that Duncan and Trent just think I'm hot, that's all_

_Yeah, but they also want you for themselves!_

_Psh, that's their problem! I can be with anyone I like! If they're so determined, they better bring it hard._

_They are, sweetheart. 2 of them are, one's just starting._

_Ha, ha next thing ya know, there will be FOUR people drooling over Ms. Cute_

"So... Princess, what ya plan doing for this whole suckish year?" Duncan asked, leaning on his chair, and putting his feet on his desk.

I fumbled with my pencil, dreaming about my future honeymoon with .

"Huh? Oh, um, I don't know." I answered, blushing.

Duncan smiled, but only to cover up the awkward chat we were having. "Least do something. There's orchestra here, too."

My eyes widened and I dropped my pencil. I then, sat up straight in interest. "Really?" I asked, all giddy and excited.

_Lucky I brought my violin with me! :D_

Duncan chuckled at my giddy self. "Yes, darling, there is." He answered, rolling his eyes with a smile.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, cheerfully. "Can you at least show me where to sign up and stuff?" I asked. Then my eyes narrowed, and I became stern. "And NOT the janitor's closet this time." I hissed.

He laughed. "I was gonna get ya out after class, anyways."

"After class?! Duncan, I will NOT miss the first day of my FIRST public class in my FIRST day of high school."

"You mean, PUBLIC school." Duncan corrected, pointing teasingly.

I smacked his hand, event though it didn't hurt or affect him at all. "Ugh, whatever. Can you just PLEASE show me where to sign up?" I asked, harshly, but pleading as well too.

Duncan relaxed himself, and he soon closed his eyes. "They announce all the crap." He explained, then one eye opened. "But, if you had come here in the freshman year, you wouldn't need to sign up. Cause you'd be already in orchestra for the next, and the next, and the next, AND THE NEXT... Year." He then paused, which irritated me from my suspicious question I was about to ask. "Unless you quit, of course."

"Uh-huh.... So.... How come you know all this stuff?" I finally asked, with my suspicious voice, and squinting eyes.

Duncan blushed lightly on his cheeks. The color quickly fainted, and all that had taken place, was a nervous look. "Um, no reason."

I laughed at how pathetic he was lying, and how that was NOT a reason/answer. "Do you play an instrument?" I asked, playfully.

He scoffed. "Like I'd play an instrument." He said, rolling his eyes.

I nodded. "That's what I thought you'd say." I replied. "But... How come you know, then?" I asked, again.

"Why do YOU wanna know?" He asked, sharply back.

I grinned, and played with my fingers. "Oh, I'm just a curious little fella." I then started to play with Duncan's mohawk.

He winced a little. "No."

I giggled. "Alright, fine." I said, not even CLOSE to defeat. "Have it your way..." My voice trailed off, and my grin grew wider. Duncan KNEW I would find out. Not JUST an answer to my question, but to his little secret he was hiding. I could tell because of the blush incident. It would be simple for a man to tell if someone asked that, but he blushed and just said, "Um, no reason." Psh, there's a reason to everything!

"Alright, times up." Chris announced, standing up from his chair.

* * *

The school bell finally rung, informing me and the other students to go out in the halls to prepare for lunch, and to put our books back.

I sighed from all the reading and writing we had done, and got out of my chair, dragging my feet to Bridgette, who would show me my locker.

"Hey, Bridgette." I greeted, carelessly, walking by her side.

She giggled at my pathetic greeting. "Hey Court. What's wrong?" She asked, playfully and teasingly.

I frowned in disgust as a classroom full of students popped up into my mind. "Class sucks."

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry so short. **

**Courtney: No! It's not short!**

**Beth: But it wouldn't hurt if you continued!**

**Alright then! We WON'T continue. I'm sorry readers, but I gotta eat sometime, right? ;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! IT WOULDN'T HURT IF YOU REVIEWED! PLEASE?PLEASE?PLEASE?**

**Oh yeah. I'm NOT gonna make the next chappie if SOMEONE doesn't review.... So... REVIEW!)  
**


	9. Doing A Crazy Thing

**(A/N:I hope I didn't take long with this chappie.**

**Read please! & Review!)**

Courtney's Point Of View

Bridgette laughed, and put her hands in her pockets with a loud sigh. "Yeah... I hear ya." She agreed, chuckling.

"So... Where's my locker?" I asked, curiously.

"Just next to mines. Your combination is just like the one on your dairy, but the last number is a 6."

I gasped in shock. "YOU WENT IN MY DIARY?!" I asked, shocked as hell. I can't believe her! She-She totally read it!

Bridgette just laughed at me, as if taking it as a joke. "Relax, Courtney." She said, calming me down. "I only read a few pages, besides, I can keep a secret." Bridgette said, proudly.

I sighed in defeat, and agreement. "Alright, fine." I mumbled. "But, if you tell ANYONE about my diary. I'll cut your head off, and burn Brenda." I warned with a warning expression, that, obviously, looked deadly to my best friend.

"Ok! Ok! I got it."

I smiled. "Just checking." I sang, in a sing-song voice.

Bridgette stopped in front of 4 lockers that led to another classroom door, or a janitor's closet. All the lockers were blue, 2 on the top, and 2 on the bottom.

Bridgette opened her locker, which was at the right side on the top. "We're really lucky, not to get the ones on the bottom." She said, with a chuckle. "There's a lot of pushing and shoving for the midgets down there." She joked, playfully.

I giggled along with her, and began to open my locker. It made a loud clang before swinging open, I was startled by this, and staggered back only a few steps when it opened. There was, already, 7 books stacked neatly in my locker, at a corner. The whole locker was black, and that was it. I shrugged.

_I can handle a plain locker. I mean, it's just like Duncan's brain right?  
_

Although my locker was black, I still felt disappointed. I was hoping for pink or SOMETHING. Bridgette noticed, and pointed out, "You can always DESIGN your lockers." She then grinned. "But, no deadly weapons, or blood, or anything inappropriate." She added with a chuckle.

"Why?" I asked. "Do the teachers open lockers for inspection?"

Bridgette shook her head, while stuffing her books into her locker. "No." She answered, as I stuffed mines. "It's just that, some people who work in the school, roam around these halls and stuff, to greet us. If they find our lockers open with all blood or weapons, they'll suspend you for 3 days." She warned with a shiver. "And, it's not pretty." Bridgette added.

I nodded, understanding her warnings and all that other crap. Then, I slammed my locker shut and walked by my best friend, who would lead me... Somewhere.

"Where are we going, now?" I asked, swinging my arms by my sides.

Bridgette chuckled. "Lunch. Cafeteria. Ring. A. Bell?" She asked, slowing up the words, and pausing playfully to irritate and anger me.

I growled at how easy her words made me in rage. "Not funny!" I exclaimed, angrily.

She laughed at me, making my anger to her, her little comedian.

_Ha, ha, ha... Very funny_

"Sor-ry." She said, still giggling. "Just want to tease at SOME time."

"Then why don't you tease on Jenn, or Daniella. Or even, Harold!" I suggested, still a little angry at my best friend.

Her eyes widened in shock for some reason. "YOU know Harold?" She asked, amazed. I gave a glare as my answer. "How did you meet the retarded smart ass?!" She asked. "I NEVER introduced him to you!"

"When Gwen and Duncan ditched us, leaving ME alone with Trent, Harold came along." I explained with a loud sigh. "He's a total gay man, and loves to stalk Trent." I added with a grin. We both laughed at that.

Suddenly, Bridgette pushed a door that led to tons of voices chatting. People everywhere were eating and stuff, all except one table. It looked reserved for someone special. There were 4 tables on the left, and what separated the 4 tables from the other 4 tables that were still on the left, was a gray carpet that led to a door where sunlight shined bright with delight. On the right side, was only 2 tables, until leading into a wall. If you go South, or just look my way, on the right, you'll see another set of 4 tables. In the middle, was 2 tubs that held the milk you have to grab, a gray table that held fruits and veggies and what not. Plus, a counter with a gray slide window, where some old people hand out food with a frown.

I shuddered at how careless they were. They reminded me of my parents, who were probably adoring each other, instead of frantically searching from me.

"We're getting hot lunch today." Bridgette declared, pulling my arm. "Don't worry, Brenda already put money in your account." She assured.

I stopped right next to the tub, and picked a milk carton. There was red, that meant strawberry. Brown, that meant chocolate. And yellow, which meant regular milk.

"What are we having for hot lunch?" I asked, to Bridgette, who was in front of me.

There was pink tiny paper baskets on the gray table too, and since everyone snatched one, I did too. I then grabbed an apple from the gray table, and some bread that was wrapped with a plastic.

"We're having mozzarella sticks." She answered, hopping giddily to the women behind the counter. They, carelessly, handed a gray tray to her that had a plate with mozzarella sticks.

I smiled and stepped up to them, and also got MY lunch. I then, followed Bridgette and she sat in the table where no one sat, and left alone.

"This is where I sit." She explained, relaxing her butt. "I hope you don't mind if some boys sit across from us, they always do."

I grimaced, boys made me think of the 3 boys that SEEM to be chasing after me, or at least, are attracted.

"Ok..." I agreed, hesitating a little before asking. "But, who's coming?" I finally asked, in suspicion.

"No one special, just my boyfriend Geoff, Jenn, Daniella, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Aldo, Dj, Trent, Gwen, and...." Her voice trailed off, and she started to blush. Her cheeks were a rosy red. "And um.... You know.... Duncan." She finally said. "He's popular too." Bridgette added, stabbing her bread that she had gotten, with a plastic fork.

"Then, why am I here?" I asked. Bridgette laughed. "Because, you're my friend. And since I'm popular, you're now popular." She explained. "But, that doesn't even matter. The REAL explanation is, that, you're pretty cute as a button to them, considering 3 guys are attracted, maybe even more. Plus, you're as smart as hell, mostly pretty ladies, except you and me, are pretty dumb. So having someone like you, would make you famous around here."

I stabbed a straw through my milk carton, without even opening it. "Good to know." I mumbled.

Suddenly, Jenn and Daniella slid next to me and Bridgette. Jenn sat next to Bridgette, Daniella sat next to me.

"Hey, Denny!" Someone exclaimed, hopping carefully not to rip her skirt, was a blond girl, she sat by Jenn.

She had blond, nearly golden, hair that had light yellow highlights, but that is only if you look closely. Her skin was a tiny bit tanned and she wore make up. Lipstick, and something else on her eyelashes. I'm not a genius when it comes to make-up. She wore a red, sleeveless shirt, covered by a brown over shirt that was also, sleeveless. It made her boobs look gigantic, I shivered at how big they were. She must've gotten plastic surgery! No ones boobs are that perky! Anyways, she also wore a orange/yellow skirt that reached half of her thighs. The blond lady also wore brown boots, with sketched in stars on the sides. She looked pretty cute.

Daniella sighed and rolled her eyes as she greeted carelessly, "Hi Lindsay."

"Lindsay?" I questioned, turning around to Daniella.

"Yeah, she's the world's dumbest blond." Daniella said, rolling her eyes again.

"HUH?" Lindsay questioned, not understanding at all.

I snickered. "I can see THAT." I muttered to Daniella.

She grinned. "Oh yeah, she also gets people's names wrong." She added. "But, she never says anything to Duncan, only a casual 'hi' then walks away."

I arched my eyebrow. "Why?" I asked. "Is she afraid of him?"

Daniella's grin grew wider. "Yes." She answered with a snicker. "One time she called Duncan, 'Dunkie' and another 'Dog' then the next day Duncan had enough of it, even though it had only gone along for 3 days, and told Lindsay to shut-up. But she didn't. She called 'Doofus' that day, so he attacked her." She explained with a chuckle. "And that ended it all."

My eyes widened in shock. "He ATTACKED her?" I asked, astonished.

She nodded. "He got detention for 5 weeks for hitting her." She added.

"Whoa."

"I know right?!"

"But... How come I called him Dunkie before!" I exclaimed, aloud. A little too loud.

"Who called who what?" Duncan asked, sliding to his seat, across from me.

Lindsay leaned close to Duncan, as if to prove to me that she wasn't afraid of a delinquent that had beaten her up before. "Courtney said something about calling you 'Dunkie.'" She explained.

Duncan only grinned, what I REALLY imagined for an animal like him to do, was kill me.

* * *

_-Imagination-_

_Duncan got up from the table, and slaps Courtney right on the cheek. The goes for a bloody fight with the prep. Ooh... Not pretty._

_-End of the ugly imagination, that, luckily, never came true-_

* * *

"I can live up to that nickname, princess." He said, teasingly.

"Stop calling me 'princess.'" I retorted, angrily leaning closer.

Lindsay sat down on her seat, and seemed astonished that Duncan let that go.

"Why, _princess_?" He questioned.

I growled. "Cause I am NOT a princess."

"But, you act like one. And you're hot, so you seem like a nice princess.... That usually gets angry." He teased.

"UGH! You're always such an annoying freak!" I insulted. "When will you get respect?!"

"Right after a friendly smooch, darling." He said, sarcastically, and rolled his eyes.

I growled again, and I could feel my hands ball up into fists.

* * *

Bridgette's Point Of View

Courtney just leaned there, with an angry face, and hands balled up in fists. Until, she surprisingly..... EWE!

* * *

**(A/N: I bet all of you readers out there are wondering what Courtney did to Duncan. Ooh.... I think I'm gonna faint when I post up the next. XD**

**Maybe some of you have a clue... *grins* Review your clue! Review! Review!**

**Courtney: You're sick, I can't believe I-**

**Shush! They don't know what's coming...**

**Courtney: But they should have a clue!**

**... The last sentence is a clue, or should I say, last WORD.**

**Courtney: Okay, now they can review! :D**

**:D :D Review :D :D Please do)  
**


	10. Stab, Hit On the Door, Nurse's Office

**A/N: Most of you guys thought she would kiss Duncan. **

**Courtney: *barfs***

**Noah: XD**

***rolls eyes at BOTH of them* Anyways, NO she is not**

**Izzy: *coughs* Spoiler**

**:( Stop interrupting!**

**Duncan: Are you gonna tell the story, or not?!**

**Gwen: Yeah! We're all sitting here to hear it, aren't we?**

**OK! OK! GOSH!**

**Harold: Hey! Poser!**

***sigh* let's just get this over with**

**Owen: DOES ANYONE HAVE PEANUT BUTTER?**

**Everyone cept Owen: OWEN! SHUT UP!**

**Owen: *blushes* Sorry**

**

* * *

**Bridgette's Point Of View

Courtney stopped as I squealed in disgust, she was about to beat the crap outta Duncan, but there was ketchup all over my blue jacket! EWE!

"Chill, Bridge." Geoff and Duncan said, together. Which was odd. O.O "It's just ketchup."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, zipping down my favorite jacket. "My mom's gonna KILL me for this." I mumbled, angrily.

"Why would Brenda kill you?" Aldo asked.

Courtney's eyes widened. "you guys know each other?" She asked, in 'shock.'

Aldo chuckled. "Yeah, pretty well." He answered, sarcastically.

I growled. "3 whole irritating years with such a douche." I scowled. "Now, I have to live another."

"You're lucky it's your last, bee." Aldo teased.

_Ugh. Stupid nickname, how does "Bee" even match with "Bridgette"?!_

"Ugh. Stop calling me that!" I hissed, taking off my light jacket. Underneath my light jacket was a pink shirt with a koala bear hanging on a tree, or something. Maybe it's bamboo, I can't tell.

"Aw... You and Courtney ARE like sisters!" Duncan exclaimed, sarcastically, playfully, and annoyingly.

I growled. "Shut-up Duncan." I snarled. "You're such a crazed cousin."

"The craziest." Duncan agreed, with a wink.

Daniella seemed to blush, thinking the wink was for her. I rolled my eyes, not at Daniella, but at my cousin who was INSANE.

Gwen then tugged Duncan's arm, and whispered something in his ear. He frowned in disgust, but didn't show Gwen the irritated frown.

"B-R-B guys." Duncan said, standing up with Gwen. Gwen held Duncan's arm, instead of the hand. She looked like a seven year old with her 'mommy.'

I laughed at that thought, and I could see, everyone was thinking the thought too.

"I never knew Gwen was such a hugger!" Geoff exclaimed. "That's too much. People EVERYWHERE will see them walking like that!"

Aldo tried his best not to spit out food from his mouth, while chuckling.

Daniella, only laughed for a few seconds, then stayed silent, and you could see she was still blushing. "Bridgette." She whispered to me, nudging her elbow.

I giggled one last time like a hyena, then turned to Daniella. "W-What?" I asked, still, a little bit, chuckling. Everyone started to sigh, and only Jenn was laughing so crazily. She immediately stopped once we stared at her,awkwardly.

"Do you think Duncan likes me, like, like likes me?" Daniella asked, hopeful I would say yes.

Geoff, Trent, Dj, and Aldo overheard and started to grin.

"Honey, the only girl HE likes, is a sexy girl. You've got that, but so does Lindsay, Courtney, Bridgette-" Aldo stopped, and his grin grew wider.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I think he likes EVERY hot girl, Aldo." I pointed out.

"But... Out of ALL the hot girls, which one does he think is the hottest?" Daniella questioned, hopeful that it was her.

Courtney scoffed. "Definitely not you, honey." She mumbled, stabbing her last mozzarella stick.

Daniella didn't hear that, thank god!

"Um....... Well..." Geoff's voice trailed off, and we all started staring at Trent for the answer.

_He's pretty truthful, he wouldn't tell a lie!_

"Look, out of the odds, you're not it. You're probably 3rd or 4th." Trent suggested. "Anyways, we don't really know. And, it's just MY opinion. Duncan's could be different." He added, trying to cheer up the teary eyed Daniella.

Jenn agreed with Trent. "Yeah." She said, plainly. "I bet if you knock out the people in front of you, you'll be Ms. Cinderella." Jenn advised.

I nudged Jenn with my elbow, to make her shut up. We all knew that Courtney was first place in HIS book.

Jenn laughed as I nudged her in her ticklish spot. "S-Stop!" She exclaimed, slapping my elbow.

I yanked back and scowled.

"OR!" Aldo exclaimed. "Daniella can 'talk' it out with Duncan, right? RIGHT?!" He asked, harshly to us all except Daniella.

"Yeah." I agreed, flatly, picking on my food.

"Yup." Geoff said, carelessly.

Jenn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, totally." She said, sarcastically.

Trent nodded. "Mm...Hm..."

Courtney said nothing.

We all hesitated for her to say SOMETHING.

"What?" She asked, innocently.

"Do you think, if I talk to Duncan, I might get a chance with him?" Daniella asked, shyly to the know-it-all prep.

She shrugged. "I don't really know." She answered, I could see a faint HURT in her eyes. "Just go and find out for yourself."

Daniella looked questioning to all of us. "But, I don't know where he is."

"Honey, it's obvious he's with Gwen." Jenn muttered, staring down at her food.

Daniella frowned, and began to sigh. "I guess I have to talk to him at recess." She said, softly.

Sam (iCarly!) slid to my side, pushing Jenn down on the floor, luckily, her food didn't land on her face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." She stopped Daniella from standing up to toss away her leftovers of her food. "Can I have that?" She asked, anxiously.

Carly tapped Sam's shoulder. "Sam!" She exclaimed. "That's not really polite." Carly scolded.

Sam sighed and turned back to Daniella. "Daniella." She asked in a kind, sweet voice. "Can I have that?" Sam asked, more flatly, and demanding than sweet and kind.

Daniella hesitated before giving her tray to the hungry blond.

Jenn got up, her hands clenched onto the lunch table. "Oh, no worries." She said angrily to us. "I'm FINE!"

Freddie gave Jenn a confused look. "We never even asked."

Sam stuffed a stick into her mouth, chewing only 3 times before saying, with her mouth full of chewed up food, "Or cared."

Jenn scowled and moved to the end of the table, she stubbornly, folded her arms and stared at the messy tile floor, that was covered with crumbs of the bread, and mozzarella sticks that laid lifeless.

Aldo rolled his eyes. "What a drama queen." He muttered, standing up to toss away his food.

"Surprise, surprise." Freddie said, sarcastically.

"Aw... Freddie," Courtney cooed in sarcastic concern. "What's wrong?" She asked, teasingly and playfully.

He sighed. "You know that scary dude in the third row?" He asked. Courtney stared plainly at the computer genius. "The one that calls you 'princess' and sits by you and Gwen."

Courtney scowled. "Ugh, yeah. The ogre."

I couldn't help but giggle with Geoff and Trent.

"Well, he keeps turning around and spitting spitballs at my face!" Freddie exclaimed.

Geoff and Trent laughed hardly. "Dude! He actually did that?!" He asked in amazement to Freddie.

He nodded, still irritated of the spitballs that he still felt on his face, even though, they WERE gone.

"Man, that's hard core!" Trent exclaimed.

"I totally owe Duncan 10 bucks." Aldo said, nodding to himself. "That was well done!"

Freddie frowned. "You guys!"

Sam and Carly were giggling too.

"Dude, next time, I'll tell Duncan to throw eraser marks at Freddie!" Sam exclaimed, laughing.

Freddie's jaw dropped. "YOU told him to do that?!" He asked.

Carly giggled more loudly, and raised her hand. "I told Sam, who told the boys, who told Duncan." She explained.

"Ooh... Very evil!" Courtney teased.

Aldo nodded in agreement. "Never knew you had it in ya, girl!" He exclaimed, raising his hand for a high five. Carly leaned forward to give him a high five and a tiny smooch on the cheek. "Aw... Honey, that's so nice of you to say." She cooed, adoring her little boyfriend.

( I don't necessarily LIKE Carly and Aldo as a couple. But they HAVE to be in this story. Freddie's paired with Sam, they've been dating since the 2nd year of high school. :O I know, shocking)

Courtney growled and picked up her tray, I picked up mines too, and followed the angry prep to the garbage cans.

There were 2 large garbage cans, and a blue recycling bin in between. Next to the right garbage can, laid a table for people to stack their trays.

Courtney knew what to do, and reluctantly, did it.

"Whoa, what's up with you, Ms. Angry?" I teased, playfully.

Courtney slammed her tray onto the pile of trays and glared angrily at me. "I can't believe Aldo was flirting with ME, then just goes to that brunette girl!" She exclaimed, angrily.

I snickered at her anger. "Her name's Carly. Sam is the blond one. And Freddie is the nerd guy who got spit on with spitballs." I explained, walking by Courtney's side, back to the popular table. "Carly and Aldo have been dating for a couple of years. 1 or 2." I added.

"Does he usually flirt with new girls?" Courtney asked, sitting down, wondering to me.

"Who's flirting?" Carly asked, suspiciously, and curiously.

Aldo's eyes widened, he KNEW it was him. He started to laugh nervously. "Great joke, Courtney!" He exclaimed. "Now leave." He ordered, through gritted.

"Dude, you can't just tell an innocent brunette to leave!" Freddie exclaimed, staring at Courtney with lovingly eyes. Sam slapped him, for she noticed.

"Yeah!" Carly agreed, trying her best to ignore the 2 that were now fighting. "I mean, why do you think people don't shoo me?" She asked, touching her hair, proudly and playfully. "Now, who's the guy?" She asked, leaning closer in interest.

Courtney blushed and I confessed carelessly. "Aldo, he flirted with Courtney this morning."

Carly gasped in shock and slapped Aldo, then stomped off.

_Gee, I guess it's slapping week!_

Courtney punched me lightly on the upper arm. "Bridgette!" She exclaimed, scolding me. "That wasn't really nice!"

Sam chuckled. "So what?" She questioned towards Courtney. "Most thing Bridgette says aren't really 'nice.'"

I rolled my eyes in disagreement, but kept silent.

Gwen and Duncan then returned, actually, just Duncan! He sat down, relaxing again. "What'd I miss, bitches?" He asked, playfully.

"You missed the break-up between Aldo and Carly." Freddie informed.

Aldo got up with a scowl for Courtney, then ran to Carly's side to apologize. Ugh, I mean LIE.

Duncan grinned. "Nice." He said. "I love it when Carly slap Aldo."

"Fifth time." I reminded Duncan.

"And hopefully the last." Courtney mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Aw... Were you JEALOUS of them, Court?" Sam teased, playfully. Duncan's grin grew wider. "She's jealous of a lot of things, I'm not surprised she's jealous of Carly."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, I'm NOT a sensitive ass hole like you." She snarled.

"Since when have I became sensitive?" Duncan questioned, challenging the brunette. I grinned, I knew what Courtney was gonna say.

"Ever since you watched Flapjack." Courtney teased.

Duncan scowled as Sam started laughing. "No, that's called: Being Immature. Look it up, darling." He retorted.

"Ain't I a dictionary to you?" She questioned, ignoring the chuckles that was escaping Sam's lips.

Duncan scoffed. "You're more that that, princess." He replied with a smirk. "You're a HUMAN dictionary." Duncan corrected. This made the prep full of rage, and discomfort. "I AM NOT!" She exclaimed.

"Ok, fine." Duncan, mysteriously, agreed. "Describe yourself, princess."

Courtney growled, but reluctantly did. "I'm a very smart, elegant, and nice-height girl. I _allure _weird boys, including you. And, I have a lot of _coordination-"_

"What I tell ya, princess?" Duncan interrupted. "You ARE a human dictionary."

Courtney growled and her hands balled up into fists, yet, again. "NO! Those words are totally normal for the human being to understand! YOU'RE just not human being, YOU'RE just a dumb ass!" She snarled.

"Fine." He agreed, sarcastically. "I'm a dumb ass, now mark it on my forehead. Make sure to do it in pen."

Courtney then got out a fork from her pocket.

* * *

Courtney's Point Of View

I walked in the halls, empty halls, with Duncan who was bleeding on his right arm. Bridgette had told the lunch teacher that he accidentally stabbed himself, while tripping. So, I was volunteered to bring him to the nurse's office while everyone else had fun. Problem is, I don't KNOW where the nurse's office is!

"Are you sure you're going the right way?" Duncan asked, while tenderly, holding his stabbed arm, as if it was lifeless.

I started to feel myself blush. "Y-Yes." I answered/stuttered.

"You sure?" He questioned, again. "Cause, I have no sense of direction when it comes to the nurse."

"Why?"

He chuckled. "Cause I've never BEEN to the nurse's office." He explained, rolling his eyes. "I bet in my 20s I'll be going to the hospital because of you." He teased.

I growled. "Shut-up, Duncan." I hissed. "It was a MINOR accident."

Duncan scoffed. "MINOR?! You purposely STABBED me with a fork!" He exclaimed. His voice, slightly, echoed. He ignored the echoing of the empty halls that would hopefully lead me to the nurses' office. "And, what was a fork doing in your pocket, anyways?" Duncan asked, harshly and sharply.

I shrugged with a grin. "Just in case of emergencies, you never know if a pervert comes along." I sang.

Duncan frowned. "And THAT was an emergency?" He questioned, I stayed silent, my grin now faded. "You have issues." He muttered.

I gasped in shock at his insult to ME! "I do NOT!" I denied. "I'm perfectly capable of holding down my anger, thank you very much."

He scoffed in disagreement. "If you could hold down your angry rage, then why don't you, princess?" He asked, playfully.

I growled. "I was about to, but you went too far."

"Oh yeah, telling someone to mark two words on their forehead is strictly forbidden." Duncan said, sarcastically agreeing with me, while rolling his eyes.

I smiled, and took his sarcasticness seriously. "Exactly."

He frowned. "I was being sarcastic." Duncan pointed out.

I giggled while rolling my eyes. "Yup, sure...."

"Exactly!" He exclaimed.

I growled. "Stop annoying me." I ordered.

"Stop annoying ME, then." He shot back, turning right with me.

"I'm not doing anything annoying, now am I?!"

"Well, you're being yourself, that's a start!"

"You're a freaking ass."

"You're a damn hottie."

"OW!" I yelped in pain as my head banged onto a wooden door.

* * *

Duncan's Point Of View

I laughed at Courtney who bumped her head on the nurse's door. Ha ha! Too classic!

But, then I noticed her eyes kind of going in circles, she looked oddly dizzy, so I helped her up. The nurse suddenly opened the door, hearing the hilarious _Bang!_

"May I help you?" She asked, kindly.

The nurse had light brown eyes that stuck out of her pale head. She had black hair that was tied up into a ponytail by a yellow rubber band. She wore a white baggy shirt with a clear white pants that looked to big for her, but, she somehow, didn't need a belt to hold her pants from falling. *chuckles* Anyways, who shoes were too big for her, they looked like a classic man size clear white shoe.

"Um... I got stabbed by a fork..." my voice trailed off, and I began to feel shy about talking about my princess. Finally I told. "And... Courtney, kinda hit the door." I confessed with a chuckle.

The nurse shook her head wearily, as if tired out. "I'm sorry, but I'm too tired." She apologized. "If you want, you can heal yourself, and you're girlfriend can lie down and relax. There's bandages of all sorts in the first top black drawer." She explained, pointing to the black cabinet.

I arched my eyebrow. "Girlfriend?" I questioned aloud. I then noticed my hand holding Courtney's so delicately, as if in love. I quickly yanked back my hand which made Courtney touch her aching head, and sway side to side.

"Yes, girlfriend. Now, I don't wanna see anything messed up." She warned. "You're very lucky for me to actually hand my office to you the recess."

I watched as she said good-bye and left me with my princess.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you-**

**Courtney: XD Too hilarious, I thought I was actually gonna kiss that punk! But, instead, i stab him!**

**Izzy: ooh... Was it metal, or plastic?**

**Courtney: *stares blankly* I don't know, ask the author**

**It was metal**

**Izzy and Courtney: XD**

**Duncan: Har har har *sarcastic***

**:) :) :) :) :) I'm glad YOU'RE laughing Duncan.**

**Duncan: WHAT?! NO I WAS BEING-**

**Okay, review!**

**Duncan: bitch  
**


	11. Drama After More Drama

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. (even though I only got 4 new ones.........) Means a lot *sigh* I feel sad... Angry... MAD..... Oh well.... DxC readers probably wanna read this, right?  
Eziekiel (i don't know how to spell his name) :EH?**

**Courtney: Would you listen for once?!**

**Heather: Ugh, shut-up Courtney, we have bigger problems. JACKIE, Am I gonna be in the story yet?!**

**Oh ha ha. Like I'd put the most bitchiest bitch in my story**

**Duncan: Bitch means dog, and dogs bark, and bark is a tree, 'n tree is in nature, and nature's beautiful**

**Heather: Well, then. I guess I am a bitch**

**Duncan: Eh, a different definition**

**Heather: *frowns***

**Look, Heather. You'll be in the story, if I feel like it.**

**Heather: You put the iCarly team in there, but you don't put me?!**

**Gwen: Um, you guys? Isn't this author note a little too big?**

**Courtney: Your point?**

**Oh right, the story! Thanks Gwen!**

**Gwen: ... I didn't even say anything ABOUT the story, I was talking about-**

**OK! OK! Stop begging, I'll type the story. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy**

**Gwen: But-**

**

* * *

**Author's Point Of View. (warning, very suckish..

Duncan: O.O)

The room the 2 "lovebirds" had stepped into, was fairly small, and was about the size of Courtney's broom closet. But, she WAS rich. Decent size, let's put it that way. The walls of the decent sized room was painted white, but you could see bumps sticking out, which meant the wall was rough, and not good to touch. The floor was tile, white tile like the halls. There was a wide window that stretched NEARLY through the entire back wall. Next to the window, was a blue bed that you could easily sleep on, and have a wonderful view of a field meadow, where Bridgette and all the other classmates were randomly chatting. Although, it was a warm sunny day, the nurse's room had no light, and only sunlight poured through the windows, *sigh* the only light. By the head of the blue bed, was a black cabinet with 3 drawers. The first drawer held bandages, (i think i said that in the 10th chapter) and the third and 2nd had hidden "stuff" you know, crappy files and all that shit?

By the black cabinet, only a few inches away, was a painting. It was actually, a photograph of the front of the red bricked school. 2 people were oddly familiar in the picture, and they were walking side by side. It was Bridgette and Courtney! The security camera must've taken their photo this morning and thought it would be great as a photograph! Or, in the daily newspaper.

Duncan rolled his eyes at the picture, he really wanted Courtney and him to be there not the blond friend, but, she was Courtney's best, truthful, friend. So he had to give her props for that.

Next to the photograph on a frame, was a tiny gray desk with a pencil holder, and a few files lying lifeless on the table. There was also a keyboard and computer that was turned off way in the side of the gray desk. Duncan dared not to touch it though, because, it was obvious they had blocked all the inappropriate websites, or at least, the ones that had a lot of filter, too much to handle as they say.

Next to the desk, was a brown chair that was next to a shelf that held many stuffed animals which were played with, for the teenagers with sensitive hearts and feelings, who just wanna talk to the nurse like a therapist.

Duncan smiled. And thought to himself. _Courtney should come here often, it'd be great for therapy. Especially since she STABBED me with a fork! Speaking of stabbing, it stings like hell! Where the fuck is that freaking cabinet?!_

Duncan searched the tiny room until finding the black cabinet, that seemed hidden, way in the corner. Courtney laid down, her head still ached with pain.

"Ugh... I hate headaches." She whined, groaning in misery and pain.

Duncan chuckled as he peeled the wrapper that led to the ACTUAL bandage. "It could be a concussion for all we know, princess." He figured, teasingly and playfully.

Courtney could only frown, she could not scowl, for she was too much in pain from a damn door. "Duncan... Is there an ice pack anywhere?" She asked, desperately.

There was a tiny refrigerator that on a gray table, next to the scale that weighed people. And next to the tiny refrigerator, was a door that led to the bathroom. A very tiny one though.

Duncan opened the tiny refrigerator, and was mistaken, it was a freezer, with tons of ice packs and ice cubes. He scowled at how freaking cold one tiny freezer could be, so cold, you could see the cold air rush out of the freezer, spreading out in the warm room. He pulled out a decent ice pack, and was about to toss it to Courtney, until he saw how much pain she was, just because of a little door incident, so instead of hurting her more with something that should HEAL her, he reluctantly gave it to her. Like a nice 'gentleman' would do.

"Put it on your head." He mumbled. "Or wherever it hurts." He added with a smirk.

Courtney didn't take his little tease seriously, or angrily as she would normally do. She just put it on her forehead and kept silent. This made Duncan frown, he liked tormenting the brunette. He was really used to it, even if it has been only a week!

"You alright?" He asked, hoping/praying that she would turn back to her normal, tormented self.

She could finally make a scowl at Duncan once the ice pack was easily balanced on her stinging forehead. "No." She hissed. "I just got rammed into a door! How could I be 'alright'?!" She asked, sharply.

Duncan chuckled and sat down next to the angry prep, she was covered in angry red all over her face, even though she had an ice pack on her forehead!

"I actually figured princess." He lied, he knew she would be hurt if her head was banged onto the door. "Don't you have, rather, a hard head?" He asked, playfully teasing and mocking his little princess that just laid on the blue bed, that actually discomforted her, for no one would really care and coo for her. Adore her and all that crap Duncan DOESN'T wanna do. But for her? Psh, anything.

"Ugh, no." Courtney said, rolling her eyes. "I have a very fragile head." She confessed. It was the truth. When she was baby, her head was kind of, unperfect for her parents, so they ordered their best surgeon to fix her head. The doctor did not agree to this, but they had to do it, for so much money that was offered, they could not let the price down! So, after surgery, it went just fine! She looked pretty cute with her head, and Courtney's parents had smiled at how beautiful it was, forgetting the beauty in the inside. But, the doctors had bad news, she had a rather fragile head, because of the surgery that was done, since she was only a baby! The parents never cared, and only confessed to their high-tempered daughter when she was 15 years old, which is only a year back from now!

Duncan's eyes widened at the confession she made. Hearing that she had a fragile head, made her more concerned about her head. He prayed, which is totally abnormal of Duncan to do so, that Courtney would not be hurt, actually, she WAS hurt, so he prayed for her not to have a concussion. And what was strange, he prayed right in front of the prep.

She watched, and raised her eyebrows in wonder, WHY he was doing this just for her, and WHAT he was praying. She had never seen a delinquent so cruel as him, to beg to the living god.

He finally raised his head, and smiled at Courtney who still stared astonished at him.

"What?" He asked innocently. "Haven't you seen a guy pray before?"

Courtney hesitated, and chose her answer wisely, she didn't want Duncan to tease, for once, she was DETERMINED for him to confess about something to her. "Yes." She answered. "But, I'm just curious. Someone like you would pray?! What were you-" Before she could finish her sentence, Duncan kissed her on the cheek, stopping her question.

"You."

* * *

**A/N: The end**

**Duncan: WHAT?!?!?!?!?! YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE ME CHEESY?!**

**Izzy: I DEMAND TO READ MORE**

**Heather: I DEMAND TOO! AND PUT ME IN THE STORY!**

**..... Alright, I will continue. IF I get enough reviews to save the day!!!!!!!!!!**

**Courtney: O.O**

**Noah: This story's a gonner**

**Cody: How many reviews do you need?**

**Gwen: Yeah! You already got more than 70!**

**Cody: *smiles* Cool, lady agrees with meh. And not just any lady a beautiful-**

**Duncan: Cut your crap ass hole.**

**Courtney: *frowns* That's just too harsh**

**Duncan: Your point?**

**YOU GUYS! Ok, I will tell you how much reviews I need before moving on....**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duncan: JUST SAY IT ALREADY!**

**.**

**.**

**Alright fine. Sheesh.**

**I need.... 80 reviews**

**Kadie: That's not too bad.**

**Courtney: Wait, 80 NEW reviews?!**

**No. 80 reviews in total**

**Noah: That's just 6 new reviews. That's stupid.**

**Gwen: But not much people read this story. So it's not really stupid**

**DO YOU WANT ME TO GO TO 85?!**

**Owen: If you do, this stories gonna be dead**

**.... 85 it is**

**Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Fine! It's really 80. But, I HOPE to see 85. If I see 85, I will make a really wicked story about DXC. Right after this one ends**

**Izzy: Ooh... Drama after more drama!  
**


	12. 80 reviews, leads to the next chapter

**A/N:**

**Duncan: Wha--? Why are you here**

***grins* Cause I got more 80 reviews, In your face ass hole!**

**Duncan: *frowns***

**Gwen: AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I TOTALLY WANNA SEE DUNCAN GET ALL MUSHY!**

**Heather: Are you sure you can handle the jealousy Goth witch?**

**Gwen: Oh shut-up**

**

* * *

**Again, it's in the Author's Point Of View. I feel that Author's POV has better description than the characters point of view.

"ME?" Courtney asked, in shock. Her head still ached though. "Duncan, you don't have to do that! I'm probably alright, it's just a little achy." She muttered. Then she felt her cheek, it felt tingly and warm.

Duncan grinned at his princess who, obviously, LOVED the kiss.

"You sure, princess?" He asked, playfully.

Courtney nodded, her head ached even more! "Y-yeah, I'm sure." She assured, nervously. "I... Just need to rest."

Duncan chuckled as Courtney laid back down. "Want me to return your ice pack, my princess?" He asked, bowing down before her.

Courtney giggled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure." She said, tossing him the not-so-cold-anymore ice pack. She then, turned to her side and tried her best to take a nap.

Duncan watched as Courtney touched her head in pain, then he put the ice pack away and pulled Courtney up by the arm.

"OW! Duncan, that hurts!" Courtney yelped in pain. She then touched her head. "Stupid headache." She muttered to herself.

"Are you sure you haven't broken a bone, or anything?" Duncan asked, concerned about Courtney. XD how hilarious!

"J-just a bruise." Courtney said, softly, blushing at Duncan's concerned face.

Someone scoffed. "Doesn't look like it from here." An evil voice said, 2 actually.

Duncan turned his attention to the doorway, there stood Gwen, who was still Duncan's boyfriend, and Heather, the wicked witch of the high school.

Heather had very short hair. She used to have long, and pretty black hair, but Lindsay had 'accidentally' cut it with her blue scissors in math class. Duncan had pushed her, at that time, and she had snipped off the bitch's hair off. Heather never forgave Lindsay for it, she still plays pranks on the poor blond, who is weary from all the harassing she gets, each, and everyday.

Courtney stayed close to her delinquent, as if frightened that Heather and Gwen would try to kill her.

"Who ARE you?" Courtney asked, staring suspiciously, but still frightened, at the short hair biotch.

Heather folded her arms, and stopped leaning on the door. "Who are YOU?" She questioned back.

"She's Courtney. A new student." Duncan explained for the prep. Courtney smiled happily up at the delinquent, and he returned the smile, smiling down at his prep. This made Gwen outraged. They've been together for quite long, and he was interested in some prep! In fact, he just smiled at her! Gwen's hands balled up into fists, Heather smirked at that. Her plan was working, she had led Gwen to the nurse's office because she had seen the 2 by the window, where there is a great view of the meadow the teenager's play on.

"Duncan, what are you doing?!" Gwen cried, furiously. "Aren't _I _your girlfriend?!" Gwen pointed out though gritted teeth.

Duncan hesitated, and only glanced once down at Courtney, then back to the furious Goth girl who he's STILL dating. "Um... Yeah." He answered, awkwardly. "Your point?"

"Dunkie, you can't just- just FLIRT with that ugly pig!" Gwen cried, pointing furiously to the innocent brunette mocha-hair. She gasped in shock, for she was insulted by the mean old Goth. Heather seemed to enjoy the show. "You're just JEALOUS because he's been spending time with ME!" Courtney screamed in protest. "We're not even dating, and you're being a jealous devil!"

Gwen growled at the pathetic words that Courtney used to insult her. "I SAW Duncan kiss you on the cheek, dumb ass!" She exclaimed, coming closer with her anger.

Duncan started to blush, a deep red formed on his pale cheeks. "Gwen, darling, it was nothing. It's just to make Courtney feel better." Duncan said, softly.

Courtney's eyes widened she really wanted to scream, "WHAT?!" In Duncan's face, for she thought it really meant love, or something. Matter of fact, the delinquent PRAYED for her! But she didn't scream "WHAT?!"I He probably wanted to keep Gwen, and had no interest in Courtney. Except sexual desires, that Duncan knew would never happen in just one week. Instead of talking/protesting, the prep stayed silent, her eyes showed a message to the delinquent, that she was about to cry in misery, and hurt he had cause in accident.

He immediately saw, and his eyes saddened, he REALLY wanted to lean in and kiss her, but Gwen was right there! And he knew she loved him deeply! And, the delinquent cannot take the pressure of seeing girls cry. So he keeps her happy, he keeps her as his girlfriend, even though he doesn't want to.

"G-Gwen," Duncan stuttered. "I need to talk to Courtney, ALONE."

Gwen made a deciding expression, then shrugged. "Alright Dunkie, I'll give you two some privacy, and I also am sorry for acting so jealous!" She exclaimed with a chuckle. "Come on, Heather. Let's go." She urged, Heather wanted to stay, but she was forced by the arm to move to a corner. They stopped at a corner, and looked out the tiny window to see what the 2 were doing. Psh, like SHE'D actually leave! That's ridiculous!

"Courtney..." Duncan started, as Courtney finally weeped in sorrow. Her headache had faded, but she still had an ache, right in her heart. "Princess, I just lied. Don't worry about it. I really do love you." He confessed, blushing for only a fleeting second, he really wasn't used to such a dramatic moment like this.

Courtney's eyes widened and her heart felt untrustworthy for the delinquent who was apologizing so sweetly. "I-I don't know..." Her voice trailed off, for she had nothing to say.

"Don't know what?" Duncan asked, curiously. He held Courtney by the shoulder, so she wanted twist or turn around.

"If... I love you, it's only been a week. Plus, you have a reputation."

Duncan chuckled, which was NOT what Courtney had planned. She had thought Duncan would deny it in rage, like most men do, but he was truly different, which she liked. "Courtney, baby, I'll give up my reputation. Actually, I already had!" He exclaimed.

Courtney arched her eyebrow. "And when was that?" She asked, suspiciously.

Duncan smirked. "The first day I met you."

* * *

**A/N: THE END!**

**Geoff: No! *starts to melt***

**Ok! Ok! Cause you guys are kind people... I will type more**

**Geoff; *forms back up* AWESOME!**

**

* * *

**Gwen then, slid out of her hiding spot, Heather, however, had scrambled away snickering at her success.

Gwen glared angrily at Duncan. "THAT HAVE BETTER BEEN ALL LIES, DUNKIE!" She screamed in rage.

Duncan stood up with widened eyes to find Gwen eavesdropping on him and his beloved princess. "Wha---? Gwen.... Um..."

Courtney stood up to talk the words Duncan was trying to choke out. "He doesn't even LIKE you Gwen." She snarled. "It's no surprise he's fallen over ME!"

Gwen gasped at how selfish and rude Courtney was being. She stepped an inch closer, scoffing as she did so. "Falling over a stabbing, smart, annoying bitch like you?" She questioned, aloud. "HA! I don't think so!"

Courtney scowled, and she stepped closer. An inch closer. "Duncan happens to LOVE me! He thinks I'm exactly what he needs and-"

"That's what he thinks." She interrupted with a snicker.

Courtney growled, and formed fists in replacement of her hands. She then dove in for the kill.

"YOU FREAKING BITCH!" She screamed as she pulled the Goth chick's hair. Gwen yelped in pain, and kicked Courtney off of her by the stomach. "GET OFF OF ME, YOU PERVERT!" She screamed back. Courtney punched the Goth chick in the stomach, as she got up. "Duncan is MINE!" She cried, punching again. Gwen rubbed her stomach tenderly, then gave Courtney a menacing glare that showed revenge. She pulled out her pocket knife, that Duncan had let her keep for their anniversary last year. She then pinned the CIT down on the hard tile, causing Courtney to get hit by the floor, hard on the head. "OW!" She yelped in pain, nearly crying. But, she managed to stifle it in. Gwen took out the sharp blade of the knife, and stabbed it, aiming right for Courtney's forehead, what surprised her was when her knife got stuck into the tile floor, Courtney had rolled out, frantically hugging Duncan, crying into his shirt.

"YOU'RE A WIMP!" Gwen teased, unable to get her knife unstuck from the floor. So she left it there, and stood up in aching pain from her head, to her stomach. "No wonder Duncan doesn't love you!"

Duncan let Courtney sit on the blue bed, and marched directly to Gwen. "You didn't have to hurt her!" He exclaimed, scolding the teasing Goth.

Gwen began to soften for her Duncan. "But... Dunkie... She started it, besides, why do you even care?" She asked, chuckling. "She's a freak! Remember?" Gwen reminded, nudging him in the stomach, playfully.

Duncan growled and grabbed Gwen's wrist, so she would stop nudging him. He then let go, making Gwen's arms stay by her side. "She happens to be MY girlfriend." He snarled.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think?**

**Duncan: I think I'm still a crappy, cheesy douche in this story!**

**Courtney: Ugh, Duncan. You always have been.. Well, except for the cheesy part**

**Aw! You guys are getting along! So cute!**

**Gwen: I don't get it, why am I the adversary again?**

***smiles nervously* no reason...**

**REVIEW PLEASE  
**


	13. The Horrible Kiss

**A/N: HI GUYS! I'M BACK!**

**Heather: That wasn't a good shot of me, I was only in the story for like, three seconds!**

**Gwen: *snickers* How do you know? She never typed it down! :p**

**Courtney: I wouldn't be talking, you're the villain in this story**

**Gwen: .....**

**You guys finished?**

**Owen: Finished with what?**

**O.O Hey Owen....... OK GET THE STORY ROLLING!**

**

* * *

**Bridgette's Point Of View

"Aw... Look how cute they are." I gushed in pleasure as I saw the couple, arm on shoulder. So cute! Sincerely, the reader knows who I'm talking about, right? No? Yes? Well, I'll tell ya. It's Duncan and Courtney! They've been going out for a month or so! And they're both improving what needs to be helped. Courtney, she's less angry thanks to Duncan. Duncan, he's finally looking forward on education, as long as Courtney will teach him. ;) Those guys are SO cute! But, I don't know why Gwen and Heather keep on 'glaring' at them. I guess something went wrong!

Gwen scowled in disgust as they walked. "They are NOT cute." She said, slamming her locker. I jumped up a bit once I heard that slam, my ears were nearly damaged! "Total opposites just look wrong!"

I stared confused at her. "Why are you so jealous?" I questioned.

"I'm NOT jealous." Gwen hissed. "I just think they aren't a good couple, in an angry way." She protested.

I shrugged with a smirk. "Ok, I'll leave ya alone Wicked Witch Of The West." I teased, strutting off.

"Hey! That was a freaking play, ya know!" She called after me in anger.

I snickered and pretended to not hear anything from the Wicked Witch.

* * *

Author's Point Of View

Heather saw that Bridgette had strutted off, away from the so called 'Wicked Witch Of The West' so she walked beside the angry Goth chick.

"I know how much you want Duncan." She said, chuckling slightly of how weird Gwen was to her. "I can help you get her back." She convinced with a persuasive expression.

Gwen walked North, ignoring Heather, no not really. "Shut-up." She hissed, looking straight ahead. "Last time you helped, he broke up with me." She snarled, disappointingly.

Heather scoffed at this. "I wasn't 'helping' I was telling you that there might be something going on!" She argued, trying to look innocent.

Gwen flew a strand of hair that had covered her pale face, it flew up, then came back down. She mumbled some curses and simply put the strand of hair, behind her ear. "I need a hair cut." She muttered, ignoring Heather who was trying to convince.

"Gwen, seriously, I CAN make you and Duncan together." She said. "Now, I normally don't do this, but you're an evil girl like me, so, why not?" She questioned, shrugging at the same time. At this time, Gwen was nearly about to crack. She bit her lower lip, and made a 'I'm thinking' expression to Heather. Finally she sighed, looked up to the bitch, and grinned. "What's the plan?" She asked, evilly.

* * *

Of course, it was early in the morning, so that meant the teachers weren't here yet. So Courtney and Duncan wandered around, chuckling together sometimes, stopping to kiss. Finally, they decided to just go in the classroom. Watch the spitball war, maybe. But, what surprised them, was to find an empty classroom with the lights on. The spitball war was actually taken outside today! But this, the 2 didn't know.

"So...." Duncan started, to cover the awkwardness. He leaned by a wall, and stared at Courtney devilishly. "A classroom for ourselves....." His voice trailed off, and he gave his girlfriend a smirk. She giggled, and pulled his dog collar so he'd move up to her face. They suddenly started to make-out. Courtney's hands touched Duncan's black hair at the back of his head. And Duncan's hands touched, soothingly, Courtney's back.

Once Duncan's lips traveled down, Courtney begun to feel afraid that he wanted to 'do it' in an empty classroom. Duncan really did want to, but knew anyone could just barge in. Once down the neck Duncan started playing and licking, which was odd for the delinquent and the prep. It's just an odd view! *shivers*

Courtney then, pushed Duncan away from her neck. "Duncan, m-maybe we should do something else." She suggested, thinking that going 'there' would be too far in their relationship.

Somehow, Duncan was differently. He thought, she wanted sex. (EWE! Sorry, can't hold it in) "Well, darling, if you really wanna go there...." His voice trailed off for a second, and he started to lean close, so close, Courtney could feel Duncan's cool minty breath. "Then, we'll get home early." He said with a chuckle, then he put his hands in his pockets and said, "Now, I gotta go. There's bacon today."

Courtney stared confused at her boyfriend. _What did he mean, we'll get home early? Oh my gosh! Am I gonna DITCH school?! No. No. NO! No...... Ok, maybe it's worth a shot for whatever he does for me at home. _Courtney then, shrugged it off and traveled back into the hallways, walking randomly. She knew her ways through the hallways, Duncan had showed her.

Heather stopped Courtney with an expression. Heather's eyes widened in fear, and her face was REALLY pale. Paler than Duncan's! Which was hard to believe for the prep. "Courtney! You have to come quick! Please! Please do! This is an emergency!" She cried, pulling Courtney's arm, but she wouldn't budge.

"What KIND of emergency?" She asked, suspiciously.

Heather began to weep, and kneel on the hard tile floor. "Y-You're boyfriend c-c-cheated on y-you!" She cried. "I-I d-don't know why, I TRIED to pull them a-apart!"

"Pull WHO apart?" Courtney asked, worried and believing her shitty weeps and cries.

"GWEN AND DUNCAN!" She finally screamed. "I'm so SORRY Courtney, I-I tried to get them off each other... B-But, they w-wouldn't listen. F-for once I w-wanted someone to h-have a h-happy ending!" She stuttered, bursting out crying some more.

Courtney gasped in shock, and she felt her throat aching, and her cheeks were burning red. She wanted so bad to cry, but she had the strength to stifle it all. "W-Where are they?" She asked. _Duncan had lied to me!I'm gonna get some bacon, honey! I''ll be back! Bacon, oh yeah sure...._

"I-In the cafeteria..." Heather directed pointing to the cafeteria door that Courtney only passed, a few inches away.

Courtney opened the door to find Gwen and Duncan KISSING.

_~Flashback~_

"Hey Duncan!" Gwen greeted. "It's nice to see you again!"

Duncan chuckled at how weird Gwen was. "What happened to you Gothy?" He questioned, playfully.

"I just found a boyfriend. That's all." Gwen answered plainly with a shrug. "Hey, I'm sorry I overreacted." She apologized, looking sad at the tile floor.

Duncan put a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. That was a month ago." He reminded, grinning just a smidge.

Gwen looked up with a cheerful smile. "You don't think, one last good-bye kiss would hurt, would you?" She asked, hopeful he'd say yes.

Duncan chuckled. "Sorry sweetheart, I already have a-" And that's when they kissed. Gwen leaned back so it'd look like DUNCAN had been the one who planted the kiss.

_~End of flashback~_

"DUNCAN?!" Courtney cried, a tear slowly went down her hot cheeks.

Duncan pulled away, and so did Gwen, in fake disgust. "EWE! Duncan, you're such a PIG!" She screamed at the delinquent. "I told you, I had a boyfriend!" She cried, angrily, scolding the punk.

"What are you talking about? You pulled ME into a kiss!" Duncan protested, angrily snarling at the Goth chick. He then turned to Courtney who was leaving with no dignity. "Courtney! Wait!" He called out, running to her side.

Gwen put on a victorious smile. _There's NO WAY she'd take HIM back._

_

* * *

_**A/N: I know it's pretty short**

**Izzy: BUT IT'S AWESOME!**

**Lindsay: It's so dramaish**

**Beth: Ooh.... TOTALLY AWESOME**

**Duncan: *scoffs* I think it's pathetic, ME kissing Gwen?! Come on dude-**

**Dudette**

**Duncan: dudette, whatever. Anyways, does this mean I don't get to 'do it' with her?**

**Courtney: Yes, yes it does**

**... Maybe. If she forgives you quickly**

**Courtney: HA! Good luck with that!**

**Yeah, Duncan. Good luck!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

***BTW yesterday's reviews, totally sweet! You guys rock!**

**Duncan: *coughs loudly* Ahem?!**

**... What?**

**Duncan: Never mind just end the story.. **

**REVIEW! FAVORITE ME AND MY STORIES! PUT ME ON STORY ALERT! OR EVEN AUTHOR ALERT! Seriously, author alert. Cause I'm gonna make a lotta stories after this one, and I won't have the time to message you ALL reviewers about it.**

**So FAVORITE!**

**So REVIEW!**

**So LIKE IT?  
**


	14. Back Where We Started

**A/N: Hey! How you guys doing??**

**Owen: Good**

**Noah: Fine**

**Heather: Great, until YOU came**

**Oh, stop being a pussy, Heather**

**Courtney and Duncan: XD**

**Anyways, it's STORY TIME!**

**Me made a poll for what story I should do next: Review what you think!**

**1. Ghosts and Humans--- Courtney's human, Duncan's a ghost. What happens if one deadly kiss brings Courtney half human half ghost? How will she survive ghost land? Will she ever get back as human?**

**2. Another Princess Fairytale--- Courtney's parents have no choice but to hand Courtney over in a 24/7 job in the prince's castle. Ooh... How does the prince react to a new hottie?**

** Baby...Sit--- Courtney is babysitting Duncan's baby brother! Ooh... I smell perverts! XD**

**Review YOUR answer! WAIT! Not now! After this chapter!**

**

* * *

**"Courtney! PLEASE!" Duncan pleaded, finally getting a hold of Courtney's hand. She turned around and yanked her hand back with a scowl, and tears dropping down from her eyes.

"Haven't you hurt me enough?!" She asked, harshly screaming into his face.

Duncan wiped away Courtney's tears and hesitated before putting a hand on her soft, wet chick. "Princess, you've GOT to trust me. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" He insisted, but he knew it was no use.

Courtney flicked off Duncan's hand off her cheek and shook her head. "No. You're lying." She muttered, slightly sniffling from all the hurt.

"Princess, I would never lie to you."

Courtney tried her best to ignore the apologize ogre, and just walked off. Outside, going home, ditching school. She never pictured it like this, alone walking/trembling, heart broken....

* * *

Once the little weeping prep got home, she laid on her bed, sniffling, and crying herself to sleep. She hoped that when Duncan had returned from school, he would be sitting on Courtney's bed. Cooing her, and adoring her. But, that's her fantasy.

* * *

Brenda jumped up once she saw Duncan come in, grumpily.

"Duncan, we need to talk." She said only hissed at Brenda. "No, we DON'T."

Brenda put her hands on her hips and gave him a stare. "Duncan, I think you went too far with your little joke." She said, sharply.

Duncan sat down on the sofa, and Brenda sat next to him. He stared sadly at the white carpet. "It wasn't even a joke." He muttered, softly and sadly.

Brenda could see a tiny tear slowly come down. This made her jump, she had never seen such a teasing delinquent like him, CRY over a girl. He shoved his face into his hands and silently weeped in sorrow. "I lost my princess!" he cried.

Brenda patted his back. "What exactly happened, dear?" She asked, like a true mother.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Bridgette stared wide-eyed at Duncan who was silently sniffling now. "Whoa, what happened to you?" She asked, amused of the scene she was seeing.

"Honey, dear," Brenda said to Bridgette. "I think you need to talk to Courtney about this." She suggested, eying her to leave. Bridgette shrugged, talking to her best friend would be easy, Courtney really is an open heart, once you REALLY have a connection with her.

Brenda watched as Bridgette dragged her feet happily to Courtney's room. "Is Pepe sleeping?" She asked, turning around, again to face Brenda. She nodded and Bridgette shrugged and entered the crying lady's room.

"Duncan, what exactly happened?" Brenda asked again.

Duncan took a deep sigh, he wasn't crying anymore, which was strange for THAT fast to stop. He only sniffled, and sometimes hiccuped. "Gwen just pulled me into a kiss, and leaned back but still pulling me to stay near." He explained.

Brenda nodded, understanding. "Well, all you've got to do is go talk to the girl." She urged.

"Yeah? Well, it's no use. A girl like Courtney, easily forgiving ME?" He questioned. "Nuh-uh, not happening."

"It takes more than one day to forgive and heal a heart, Duncan." Brenda explained. "If you love her so much, you would never give up."

Duncan shrugged. "Can I sleep on the kitchen table today?"

* * *

Bridgette entered the weeping prep's room. And saw her crying softly into a pillow. Courtney had tried her best to fall asleep, but her heart ached so much, she could not.

"Courtney? Are you ok?" Bridgette asked, concerned over her best friend. She moved to the bed, and sat next to the sniffling prep.

"Y-yeah." She answered. "J-just a BROKEN HEART!" She cried even deeper into the pillow.

"Courtney, it was all a mix-up. Truthfully, Gwen kissed Duncan."

"How much did Duncan pay you to say that?" Courtney asked.

Bridgette rolled her eyes and sighed, already irritated. "Never mind, forget it all."

* * *

The night's clear blue sky made Courtney tremble, she was all alone in, what was now, her bedroom. Then, the prep heard a low growl, and the door opened a crack. She immediately jumped up. "Pepe?" She questioned, she knew it was not her. Pepe needs to watch her puppies, she would never go out of her box! "PEPE?" She questioned louder as she heard a scamper of animal paws. Suddenly, red glowing eyes came in front of her bed. Courtney screamed in terror and immediately, turned on the lights.

"Courtney? Is everything ok?" Duncan asked, barging in. "Are you alright?" Duncan was so careless about her slapping him, that he actually crawled right next to her, and curled her into an embrace.

"R-red eyes." She stuttered, trembling in the delinquent's arms. "A-and a low growl."

Duncan laughed. "You're truly imagining. Is this so I can cuddle with you?" He asked, playfully. Growing back what used to be the normal, happy delinquent.

"Yes and no." She answered, slightly giggling. She felt so warm in Duncan's arms, and so safe. She nearly forgot about the whole break-up.

"Can I come back?" Duncan suddenly asked.

"Yes, you can come back. I need someone to protect me from whatever that was." Courtney shivered as the glowing red eyes came back into her head. She hoped to never see the creature in the light.

"No. I mean, back into your heart."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Noah: Oh wow, you're ending it there?**

**... Ok! I FEEL LIKE TYPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**"Wha--?" Courtney couldn't finish, she was turned around by the muscular green mohawk dude. He grinned at her and kissed her cheek. "Oh come on, princess. I know you want me." He whispered in her ear.

"I do NOT!" She exclaimed, lying.

From then on, Duncan still teased the prep. And the prep was all so angry, it was back where they started.

Until the prom came, the ending of Senior year.

* * *

**A/N: Last chappie will be awesome! Yet, sweet**

**REVIEW!  
**


	15. This Means War

**A/N: HEY! WHAT'S UP READER?**

**Right now the game is tied for the first (ghost one, it's better than ya think, just saying) and the third one. (baby... sit) Come on, people! Don't you have a heart for the 2nd??? Eh, doesn't matter I will do ALL of them. But the one requested most will be the one first posted. So.... If you really want number 1 (ghost and humans) review "1" If you want number 2 (Another Princess Fairytale) review "2" If you want the third one. (baby...sit) review "3"**

**BUT, not right now cause... IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**Duncan did his usual tease to Courtney at breakfast, and she normally hissed back. Now, since it was a Saturday, there was no school! Monday was going to be the very last day of Senior High. Which would suck for Duncan, cause he wasn't looking forward to college. Courtney was. But they already planned out what to do, Brenda had offered a job to Duncan that he could patrol the people in COURTNEY'S college. Courtney already knows, and she reluctantly, agreed. So the future is set for them. BUT, now it was time for prom to be set for them!

Bridgette and Courtney planned to go shopping after breakfast, to look for the perfect dress! Duncan, Geoff, and Trent are also going 'shopping' but not with the girls. *shudders* that would be bad. But, alone. ONLY GUYS! They'll be looking for simple gentleman suits and then go to the park to just chat there, or maybe play an evil game of truth or dare.

Courtney was now done with breakfast, and stood up ready to speed out to her bedroom that she shared with the teasing delinquent.

He smirked for she looked giddy. "In a hurry, huh princess?" He questioned, playfully.

Courtney giggled. "Yeah kind of. I need to change now. When are your friends coming anyways? And why didn't you bring Trent? He's a nice guy."

Duncan laughed at how fast she had asked those questions, although he had enough strength to hide his anger for the 'Trent' ones. He didn't like that guitar playing freak, he's a freaking ass in his book. But, a prince in Courtney's book.

* * *

Once Bridgette and Courtney were finally ready, they hopped into their car and drove away, excitedly.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Plus, our very own dresses! Eep! I can't wait!"

Courtney giggled at the more excited blond. "Where are we going, anyways?" She asked, calming down and swinging her legs underneath the passenger seat.

Bridgette stopped her car, for it was a red light. She turned on her arrow that glowed and made a click sound to inform the other cars behind her, that she was going right. "Gowns and crowns." She answered, calming down too. "It's for women gowns and dresses, and man's suits and armor." She added.

"Aren't gowns too fluffy and all that?" Courtney questioned.

Bridgette nodded with a grin. "Yes, BUT they have dresses."

Courtney grinned with her best friend, and they sped off again. Once they arrived at their destination, they had parked in the front row of the painted yellow lines in the parking lot. Courtney stepped out of the car, before Bridgette could even stop the engine! She took a good whiff of the wonderful, fresh air.

The sky was a light blue color today, like Duncan's eyes.

_Duncan..... _Courtney thought with a sigh. _Ugh, he's gone back to his own ways_

_which is good, right?_

_... I don't know_

_Well, it got you to date him, so I'm saying it's good_

_Ugh, I am SO not dating him, AGAIN. Remember last time_

_He was actually telling the truth, Jenn told on Gwen._

_I know that, she confessed and all that crap. But, she COULD have been lying to the teacher._

_Well, I think she wasn't_

_You opinion doesn't matter_

_Uh... I'm like, HALF of you. Of course it matters!_

Courtney snapped out of her thoughts, and looked around, examining the parking lot carefully. Lots of cars and stuff were parked, so that immediately informed the 2 girls that the store they'd be going in to, was gonna be cramped.

The sun glistened down on Courtney's hair, making it feel hot, she stepped aside from the sun and waited for Bridgette to lock her car with a beep, after that happened, they walked side-to-side together. Giggling and chatting about how their prom could be, hoping Gwen would fall in the punch, and Heather would fall in a crocodile lake, if it's possible.

"So... Did anyone ask you to the prom?" Bridgette asked, so sudden that Courtney kind of jumped a bit.

She scoffed. "I think the boys are too afraid of me for some reason. But, someone COULD ask to dance with me for the prom."

"Well, that'd be nice, and totally brave." Bridgette said, chuckling to herself. "Hey, you know, I hear Dj is playing the Dj." She added. Both girls laughed at that sentence, thinking it was a riot! "Maybe Geoff will convince Dj to play a slow song for us girls." Bridgette thought, hopeful it would happen.

"So you can have a slow dance with your boyfriend?" Courtney questioned.

Bridgette nodded with a loving sigh of thinking of her boyfriend. The party boy was untrustworthy, for he liked to party, but he always cared about , which was really sweet, and unexpecting from a 'cowboy.'

"I really hope I'll find my prince charming." Courtney said with a sigh.

Bridgette gave her an assuring look once they stepped onto the sidewalk, crossing the road where the cars passed. "You will, I can tell." She assured with a nod.

Courtney blushed at how kind her friend was being. "You're sweet." She said, rolling her eyes and giving Bridgette a light, playful punch on the upper arm. Bridgette giggled in response.

Soon, they both entered the gigantic shop. The carpet was green with tan squares, and walls were painted tan. Isles and isles were filled with such fancy clothing, and 2 huge windows were at the front wall, showing a display of a wonderful red sparkling dress, that would probably reach up to Bridgette's knees if she wore it. There was also, matching gloves for it, that were also red and sparkly.

"Hm..." Bridgette thought aloud, looking at the manikin, and the dress it was wearing. "Do you think I would look good in red?" She asked Courtney.

Courtney grinned. "There's only one way to find out, wear it." She instructed. She then called for an employee who happened to be wandering around the isles, to inspect if the clothing were elegant and good enough to buy. "May my friend please fit in that dress?" Courtney asked, politely pointing to the red, sparkling dress.

The employee nodded, went into one of the isles, and came back with a similar dress. "The changing room is at your right." She directed, pointing with her chin to the right side.

Courtney noticed a tiny hall that led to lots of stalls where men and women could change.

"Thank you." Courtney thanked, holding the dress delicately. Bridgette held the gloves, the 2 went into the tiny hall, the carpet and walls were still the same colors. Mirrors all around were flashing reflections of the 2. No one was in there but them.

"I thought this place would be cramped here, but it turns out, it's not!" Bridgette exclaimed happily.

Suddenly, HEATHER came into the halls where the 2 friends were, they all gasped in shock as they saw each other. Heather held her dress delicately too, and it was the SAME dress. (girl... She does NOT look good in red! Heather)

"Ugh, what are you two doing here?!" Heather asked, sharply. "And WHY are you copying me, you poser!" She snarled at Bridgette.

Bridgette growled fiercely, making Heather whimper a bit, and move back a tiny inch. "It's MY dress." She shot back. "AND, red SO does not look cute on you." Bridgette added with a teasing smirk.

"Oh ho ho, DO NOT talk to me like that, you stupid blond!" Heather barked. "Cause RED happens to be the EXACT color that fits me, unlike you." She insulted.

Bridgette scoffed. "The only RED that would fit you, is devil red, cause you're a bitch ass devil!" Bridgette exclaimed. "And THIS," She pointed to her dress that Courtney was carrying. "Is NOT devil red, blind eyes!"

Heather growled. "Listen pip squeak, I can make your life totally miserable." She warned with her best warning scowl.

Bridgette was not scared of Heather at all. "Ha! You already are with your ogre looking face, and wrinkly body!" She insulted with a chuckle.

The bitch ass devil had enough of her insulting, so she slapped Bridgette right in the face, leaving a white scratch mark on her right cheek. Bridgette growled and snatched Heather's dress, they started to tug on it.

"Courtney!" Bridgette called frantically to her best friend. "Help me pull!"

Courtney helped Bridgette pull, but it only RIPPED the dress. Light red sparkles flew everywhere, one laid delicately on Heather's eye.

"OW! OW! MY EYE!" She yelped in pain, covering her eye with her hand.

Courtney and Bridgette then tossed the other piece of the dress, and tore the gloves in half too, giving it back to the now, weeping wicked witch.

Then, Courtney and Bridgette ran off, out of the hall.

An employee went into the hall of stalls, and gasped in shock to find one of the dresses she had gave to one of her costumers, TORN!

"YOU RIPPED THE DRESS!" The employee cried, snatching the dress away from Heather, who finally got the red sparkle out. "YOU'RE FORBIDDEN TO EVER COME HERE AGAIN!" The employee shouted, pointing to the door. Heather only cried, running out of the store too.

Courtney and Bridgette gave each other high-fives.

"This dress is perfect for you." Courtney complimented. "You don't need to try it on."

Bridgette started to blush, the rosy colors spread upon her cheeks. "Aw... Thanks." She thanked. "Come on, let's go find-" She stopped right in front of a shelf with a perfect dress. Courtney ran to Bridgette's side and gasped in amazement. "It's-It's.... BEAUTIFUL!" She cried.

* * *

Duncan and the other boys were already done looking for their suits, they carried their hangers that held their simply black, elegant suits to their car.

"Hey, you guys hungry?" Geoff asked Duncan and Dj.

Dj nodded and rubbed his stomach, Duncan grinned and put his hands behind his head once he sat in the passenger seat. "Yup. I'm hungry for some dessert." He said, devilishly.

"Dude, I think we shouldn't talk to our girls yet, we'll wait till the prom." Geoff instructed. "Now, come on, let's go to the park. I wanna ride that new swing set!" He exclaimed happily.

Dj chuckled. "Do you want me to push you?" He asked, still chuckling.

Geoff scoffed nervously. "No." He retorted, then hesitated before saying shyly, "Yes."

Duncan burst out laughing. "You're such a kid, dude!" He teased as Geoff started the engine of his black car.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Geoff mumbled, carelessly.

* * *

While the boys were at the park playing on the swings and stuff, Bridgette and Courtney were finally home, excited for Monday to come, which was strange.

* * *

There was no school to attend to on Monday, except for 6pm. Which was way passed school hours!

Bridgette and Geoff rode together, romantically in Bridgette's car. Dj picked up Courtney, generously, but not in a 'romantic' way, just to be kind for the prep. She thanked him for picking her up, and hoped he would drop him off. But he only grinned. Duncan, however, went on his motorcycle and thankfully, did not get his suit dirty.

At the parking lot of the school, Duncan spotted Gwen. She walked happily in a sea blue dress, a long one that dragged behind her. There was a black, leather stripe dividing her waist from her stomach.

Duncan couldn't help but smile at this. Not because she looked cute, but because she was happy, that's all.

* * *

Once Courtney and her other friends, and an ogre got into the gym they gasped in awe.

There were streamers hanging in rainbow color everywhere, decorating the ceiling, and also the gray benches. There was also a disco ball that spread light pink circles all around the gym. People everywhere were laughing, chatting, even making-out! Duncan grinned at that.

"Wow, Geoff." Bridgette said, checking him out. "You look stunning."

Geoff smiled sweetly at his mate. "Thanks," He thanked. "You too. I mean, like, stunning hot."

Bridgette laughed at how dumb and funny her boyfriend was, and they went arm-in-arm to the table of food, where Owen was scarfing down sushi, that they mysteriously had.

"Wow, princess." Duncan said, staring at Courtney in awe. "You look hot tonight."

Courtney giggled and rolled her eyes with a smile. "Thanks you look, hot too." She complimented. Her dress was a nice black one, that was in a V shape for her chest. The dress dragged down to the bottom, following the prep when she walked, like a wedding gown! But shorter.

Gwen the chimed in. "Hey Duncan!" She exclaimed, pushing Courtney aside with her hips. "You look very sexy tonight." She said, devilishly, wrapping her arms around Duncan's neck. Although Duncan was wearing his suit, he still had his dog collar on, which made Gwen feel tempted.

Courtney rolled her eyes and tried to walk away, Duncan moved aside, away from the Goth to follow the prep.

"Hey beautiful, where you going?" He asked, playfully.

Courtney rolled her eyes once more, she felt jealous again, and outraged. She turned around, and put her hands on her hips, glaring angrily at the delinquent who dressed fairly nice today. This only was a turn-on than a warning to Duncan though.

"Don't you have a woman to impress?" Courtney asked, sharply.

Duncan chuckled and swung his arm on Courtney's shoulder. "Well, I'm trying to." He whispered, sweetly into Courtney's ear.

She blushed, knowing he was talking about HER. "I was talking about-"

"What? Another sexy hot brunette?" Duncan questioned playfully interrupting Courtney. "Cause, I don't see one but you. And I say, you look rather 'stunning' tonight, princess." Duncan complimented, taking a bow in front of his princess.

Courtney giggled, blushing at the same time. "You're too much." She thanked.

"So... You wanna dance?" He asked.

Courtney made a 'I'm thinking about it' expression. "To a slow song?" She questioned.

He laughed. "No, to a special song. PLEASE?" He pleaded.

Gwen then suddenly caught up with the two again, right when Courtney was about to say yes, Gwen pushed her aside, AGAIN.

"Duncan, you wanna dance?" She asked him. Before he could answer 'No' she said, "Great!" And pulled Duncan to the middle of the gym everyone gave space to them. And slow music started to play. Duncan had no choice but to act like he liked it, everyone was watching. His arms were on Gwen's waist and Gwen's arm was wrapped around Duncan's neck, she stared lovingly into his eyes.

Courtney frowned in jealousy. _This means war._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Ok, so i lied. IT'S NOT the last chapter. XD**

**But. hey! Least you get to read more of this story! Besides, would you REALLY want me to end the story here? AS A GxD?!**

**Ha! I don't think so!**

**What do you think Courtney will do?**

**Review about it!**

**Favorite the story!**

**Favorite the AUTHOR!**

**And add the author in author alert**

**And also, the story in story alert!**

**Come on, please?**

**Don't forget to review about 1, 2, or 3. Which story will win? And which story will be the last posted?**

**REVIEW!  
**


	16. She Was Mine by: AJ R

**A/N: Number one story is in the the lead right now! Here's the pathetic graph!**

**~ Ghosts and Humans in the lead with 3 points**

**~Another Princess Fairytale in second with 2 points**

**~Baby..Sit is last with 1 point!**

**Yup.. Not much of you voted.... :( COME ON PEOPLE VOTING TWICE COUNTS HERE**

**Duncan: :O**

**Jenn: DAMN! I did not know that!**

**You're loss, Jenn. ALRIGHT LET'S GET TO THE STORY**

**Courtney: Ugh**

**

* * *

**Bridgette watched with a smirk as Courtney tapped Dj's shoulder, whispering something to his ear. She then pointed to Jenn who was listening to her own music in own headphones. Dj shrugged and went down the stairs to Jenn--

"Hey Jenn, can I borrow that CD?" Dj asked, kind as usual.

Jenn grinned. "Alright, fine. But, it doesn't have any slow songs." She warned with a chuckle.

Dj shrugged. "Doesn't matter." He said, holding out his hand for the CD. Jenn pulled out the disc and gave it to Dj with a wink. "Don't worry doll face, ya won't have to return." She said, seductively.

Dj hesitated before taking a step back, and running back up to the stairs where the microphone and DJ was at. He quickly fast forward the song to the end, and it ended early, luckily, Gwen didn't plant a kiss because of the fast forward.

Courtney quickly went down the stairs for no one to notice, then it played 'Good Girls Going Bad' on the DJ.

Bridgette stopped Courtney on the 2nd step.

"Courtney, what are you doing?" She asked, narrowing her eyes, as if ready to scold, which she was.

Courtney giggled nervously. "Um.... **uh... Nothing." She lied, trying her best to sound innocent.**

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "If you weren't my best friend, I'd bite your leg by now." She muttered to herself, but Courtney heard anyways. Then she said much louder. "What are you doing?"

Courtney shrugged. "Nothing important." She answered back like a silly little girl. "Can you please move now?" Courtney asked, impatiently. She stared above Bridgette's shoulder to see Duncan shaking hands with Gwen, awkwardly. She grinned at the awkward sight, but hoped Gwen wouldn't pull in for a kiss.

Bridgette sighed and saw the jealousy in her eyes, that was all she needed for an answer, so she stepped aside, out of the brunette's way.

"Duncan!" Courtney exclaimed as she chimed in to Gwen's conversation with Duncan.

"Hey princess!"

"Hi...." Gwen said, snarling carelessly.

"One dance, huh?" Courtney questioned. "Too bad it went so short."

Gwen grinned and stared lovingly into Duncan's eyes again, nearly making Courtney pull out her hair! "Yeah... I'm guessing I was so swept off my feet." She said giving Duncan a smile. He smiled back, thinking this was just a regular conversation.

Courtney growled softly to Gwen, Gwen heard the soft growl and glared at the teen that was a tiny bit higher than her.

Duncan chuckled, finally noticing. "You girls alright? Want me to get you anything?" He asked.

"I'll have sushi." Gwen said.

Courtney grinned. "No thanks, I don't wanna be FAT." She teased to Gwen, but stared at Duncan.

He shrugged, trying to stifle a snicker at the funny tease, and head off, not a far distance.

Courtney quickly turned to Gwen. "Listen ya freaking man-stealer," Courtney growled. "He's MINE."

"Ha! That's what you said last time you guys were dating, but guess who got a big smooch from , dumb ass?" She questioned, teasing Courtney along the way with her question.

"I am NOT a dumb ass!" She denied with a scowl and a scoff. "But, someone who has no brains like you-"

Gwen didn't even let the prep finish. "I HAPPEN TO GET STRAIGHT As TOO!" She exclaimed, stomping her foot in rage.

Courtney grinned. "Not good enough to win the man's heart, don't ya think?" She asked, teasing the Goth chick. Gwen gasped in shock and growled as Courtney tried to strut off, but Gwen didn't let her. She stomped on her black dress, making the prep stop.

"LET GO OF MY DRESS!" Courtney ordered, trying to walk away. Soon enough, her dress tore QUIETLY, so no one heard but the 2 cats getting into a fight. Courtney gasped in shock as Gwen raised her foot with a victorious smile, she didn't plan to do that, but it was just luck.

Now the dress had shortened down to her knees, it actually looked, sexy. This astonished BOTH the girls.

"Thanks, GWEN." Courtney thanked with a grin. She then grabbed the piece that had torn off, she shoved it into Gwen's arms. "Here's your trophy for the UGLIEST dress in the prom."

Gwen growled and crumpled the piece she had torn with her black high heels. Sadly, she could not run and dive for a clean fight.

-1. She had high heels

-2 Everyone would stare and give her summer school

Duncan wasn't even HOLDING any sushi he just stared in amazement at Courtney's, now far from beautiful dress.

"Whoa."

She giggled, rolling her eyes with a smile. "That's all?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, expecting more than a 'Whoa.'

Duncan laughed and pulled Courtney close. "You're a rascal." He teased, playfully.

Courtney wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck. "And you're a delinquent."

"Ladies and gentleman," Dj announced through the microphone. His voice boomed all around the gym, startling the dancers, and the other people who attended to the very special prom. "Because of the last, QUICK song. We're gonna play ya another, partner up!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, She Was Mine (song) played, THAT wasn't a slow song. But it was good enough.

_So i hopped on a train three in the afternoon_  
_ I don't know when i'm coming back, _  
_ but i hope that it's soon_  
_ see, i never thought (never thought)_  
_ That i'd have to leave your side (your side)_

_ It's only physically _  
_ but you know that you will be on my mind_  
_ Twenty-four hours at a time_  
_ Cause in my eyes, you were mine (you were mine)_

Duncan grinned. "May I have this dance?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Courtney giggled. "Yes you may." She agreed.

Duncan's grin grew wider as he led her to the middle of the dance floor.

_ No matter where you go, i won't be very far_  
_ Cause in my head i'll be right there where you are_  
_ Cause love has no distance baby_  
_ Love, love has no distance baby_  
_ No, not when it comes to you and me_

_ See, she wrote me a letter, said the weather wasn't better_  
_ But she says that she was doing fine_  
_ "i want to see you face to face", that's what she wrote to me that day_  
_ And i knew that it was all a sign_  
_ So i wrote back with this song, _  
_ promise it won't be too long_  
_ Wanna make up for all our lost time_  
_ Cause in my eyes, you were mine (you were mine)_

Duncan and Courtney danced in the rhythm of the song, laughing together.

_No matter where you go, i won't be very far_  
_ Cause in my head i'll be right there where you are_  
_ Cause love has no distance baby_  
_ Love, love has no distance baby_  
_ No, not when it comes to you and me_

_ So i'm going through these boxes, my life's gone off track_  
_ It's been three years, she hasn't written back_  
_ But in my eyes, she's still mine_  
_ And i know it sounds so stupid to be waiting this long_  
_ But i'm still in love, and i know i'm not wrong_  
_ Cause in my eyes, she was mine_

_ No matter where you go, i won't be very far_  
_ Cause in my head i'll be right there where you are_  
_ Cause love has no distance baby_  
_ Love, love has no distance baby_  
_ No, not when it comes to you and_-

Duncan slowly dipped Courtney down, and smiled as their eyes met.

_ No matter where you go, i won't be very far_  
_ Cause in my head i'll be right there where you are_  
_ Cause love is no distance baby_  
_ Love, love has no distance baby, no_  
_ Not when it comes to you and me_

And he slowly kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: FUCK! I'M THE DAMN AUTHOR AND I'M CRYING. *hiccup* Such a sweet song. *sniffle* SEE IT ON YOUTUBE: She Was Mine by AJ Rafael**

**REVIEW PLEASE. BTW IT'S NOT THE END. SINCE I GOT MORE THAN A HUNDRED REVIEWS, I WILL TYPE AN AFTERMATH. ;)**

**May Duncan and Courtney love foreve!**


	17. Aftermath

**A/N: AFTERMATH! WHOO-HOO! I LIED THERE IS NO AFTERMATH!**

**Duncan: WHAT?!**

**Chill. This is so you will look up my next, new story. #3 WON! **

**Duncan: *smirks* I'm not surprised.**

**Courtney: Ugh, Duncan I'm BABYSITTING. It's not OUR baby!**

**Duncan: Fuck**

**XD Nice words Duncan. Wait till my sis hears that! **

**Noah: Um, don't you remember...? Fuck was the first word your sis said, she already knows it**

**Duncan: Aw... That's cute**

**Courtney; Oh shut the hell up**

**Izzy: Can you PLEASE type an aftermath! PLEASE!**

***smirks* It'll be inappropriate though**

**Duncan: XD *looks through files and reads document: Aftermath* You call this inappropriate?! I call it rated K plus!**

**Shut up...Iwill type the aftermath**

**

* * *

**Duncan held Courtney's hand, swinging his arm playfully. Courtney giggled and rolled her eyes with a smile. They went up the steps that led to the hall of doors, which one will lead to their apartment.

Yes, it has been 7 years, and they're still tight. Both of them are 23 years old, having their OWN apartment, but no children.

Duncan still remembered the prom night, he smiled to that as he imagined the forgiving kiss Courtney shared with him. It was all so romantic, and for once Duncan didn't grimace of a romantic thought.

Once Courtney closed the door, and closed the locks, Duncan wrapped his arms around Courtney's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. She giggled, because she was ticklish.

"Do you remember...?" Duncan asked, not needing to remind, he knew she was thinking about it too. Duncan released his locked arms so Courtney could turned around and face him.

"Of course I remember!" She exclaimed, happily. "It's what made us all the way here." She said, pulling Duncan closer. Her arms wrapped around Duncan's neck with a smile. Duncan smiled back in joy for a kiss they, again, shared. Once their lips parted, Duncan whispered softly the WHOLE song, memorizing every line, never pausing to think. He knew it by heart.

"So i hopped on a train three in the afternoon  
I don't know when i'm coming back,  
but i hope that it's soon  
see, i never thought (never thought)  
That i'd have to leave your side (your side)

It's only physically  
but you know that you will be on my mind  
Twenty-four hours at a time  
Cause in my eyes, you were mine (you were mine)

No matter where you go, i won't be very far  
Cause in my head i'll be right there where you are  
Cause love has no distance baby  
Love, love has no distance baby  
No, not when it comes to you and me

See, she wrote me a letter, said the weather wasn't better  
But she says that she was doing fine  
"i want to see you face to face", that's what she wrote to me that day  
And i knew that it was all a sign  
So i wrote back with this song,  
promise it won't be too long  
Wanna make up for all our lost time  
Cause in my eyes, you were mine (you were mine)

No matter where you go, i won't be very far  
Cause in my head i'll be right there where you are  
Cause love has no distance baby  
Love, love has no distance baby  
No, not when it comes to you and me

So i'm going through these boxes, my life's gone off track  
It's been three years, she hasn't written back  
But in my eyes, she's still mine  
And i know it sounds so stupid to be waiting this long  
But i'm still in love, and i know i'm not wrong  
Cause in my eyes, she was mine

No matter where you go, i won't be very far  
Cause in my head i'll be right there where you are

Cause love has no distance baby  
Love, love has no distance baby  
No, not when it comes to you and

No matter where you go, i won't be very far  
Cause in my head i'll be right there where you are  
Cause love is no distance baby  
Love, love has no distance baby, no  
Not when it comes to you and me."

Courtney giggled. "You do remember." She said, happily.

"I would never forget, darling." He whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Duncan."

Duncan grinned and picked up Courtney, bridal style. She laughed as he rushed her into the bedroom.

"Oh really?" He questioned, setting her down on the bed with a devil smirk. "Show me." He urged, taking off his shirt.

He then leaned in for another kiss, and that's exactly what he got, well, also a pin down by his favorite.

"Glad to." Courtney said, devilishly before leaning forward for a kiss.

------------------------------------------------------ Courtney: *groans*-----------------------------

* * *

The end, sorry I'm a little dizzy ;)

Please read my newly posted story: Baby... Sit

I'll tell you all readers when I've got it posted.

I'll tell you by posting another chapter, announcing it!

So, check if I ever posted the next chappie, cause that's the only key that i've posted my newly made story

REVIEW THE AFTERMATH

Courtney: It's disgusting

Duncan: : No it's not


	18. It's POSTED!

**A/N: OK! GOT IT POSTED! But it could take 30 minutes for the new story Baby...Sit to show up on this site...**

**Whatever.**

**OK! REVIEW HOW EXCITED YOU ARE ABOUT THE NEW STORY**


End file.
